


Paradise is You

by Zoelily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Complete, F/M, Family Vacation, M/M, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the beauty of Costa Rica as a backdrop, and the world of Supernatural far from their minds, Jensen and Misha explore the mutual attraction they have for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having this vision in my head of our beautiful boys on a tropical vacation, but every time I picture it, the girls and the kids are there too. So, I imagine Jen and Mish exploring this wonderful connection they have, with the support of their wives and their close friends, in this paradise on earth. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for the read through and the support. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> I love kudos and comments and I answer them all. Your love keeps me writing, and mostly sane :)

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/1534740c-d42d-4c05-af4d-c9e17b30ee7b.jpg.html)

 

They’d been in the air less than an hour when Jensen began to question the wisdom of bringing five children under the age of five on a tropical vacation. JJ had spent the past fifteen minutes trying to climb over the back of her seat to get to Maison, who was currently cuddled contentedly in her Daddy’s lap, twisting her pacifier around with her chubby toddler fingers while Misha ran his hand through her straw coloured hair. West was singing some made-up song about dragons, loudly, while Vicki just rolled her eyes in exasperation, hoping that the other few hundred people on the flight had earplugs. Tom was in tears because apparently Shep had stolen his half eaten cookie, and Jared was trying to separate the two brothers before all hell broke loose. Danneel and Gen were attempting to tune out the chaos by tossing around ideas of how to handle sleeping arrangements with the kids. In Jensen’s professional opinion, it was gonna be a long ten days.

It had seemed like a fantastic idea when the girls’ had suggested it; a sun-filled, relaxing trip to a Costa Rican villa with six best friends and all the kids. Ten days of beaches, pools, rain forest hiking, golf, surfing, scuba diving. It really did sound like his idea of heaven on earth. The reality, at least so far, was as far from relaxing as you could get, and they hadn’t even left US airspace yet.

By the time they were two hours in to their 3 ½ hour flight, the kids had finally succumbed to exhaustion and were all sleeping except for West, who was stubbornly keeping himself awake by watching Inside Out on Misha’s iPad. JJ was out for the count on Danneel’s lap, looking every bit like his perfect little princess, and Jensen had downed a couple of shots of airline quality bourbon. Needless to say, he was feeling a little less stressed than he had been at the beginning of their flight.

Glancing back, Jensen could see Misha leaning across the aisle with a glass of wine in his hand, murmuring softly to Vicki, intent on some important thing only the two of them understood, while trying hard not to wake Maison. Jared was fast asleep, his beanie covering his eyes and his head tipped back, snoring softly. Across from him, Gen was reading a novel with Shep’s little blonde head pillowed in her lap. Jensen leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his wife’s temple and dropped his head on her shoulder.

“S’finally quiet,” he mumbled in to her hair. His eyelids were getting heavy too from such a busy morning packing and organizing. He was still floored by just how much stuff had to be hauled around from place to place for one two-year-old.

Danneel nuzzled against his chin and whispered, as not to wake their little girl, “Sleep for a little while, love. The crazy will all start up again as soon as we land.”

“Mmmm…”

~*~

Misha tried to wrangle an excited five-year-old towards the exit in the Juan Santamaria airport while simultaneously pushing the baggage cart. Vicki had her hands full with the diaper bag, Maison, and the empty stroller, as his little sweetheart had decided she needed to stretch her chubby little legs.

Glancing over at Jared and Jensen and their families, he could see they weren’t faring much better. The kids were all tired, hungry, and irritable. Misha was thankful they’d decided to spend one night at the Marriot in San Jose, leaving the charter flight to Quepos until the morning. He dragged West away from the soda machine for the second time and tried to catch up to his friends. He really couldn’t wait until the travelling part of this trip was done with. It was exhausting!

After a very short cab ride to the hotel, they all found their way to their individual suites. Getting the kids fed and bathed was the priority, so Misha ordered some chicken salad and fruit from room service while Vicki unpacked what the kids would need for the evening.

It wasn’t long before West and Maison were actually asleep, in a bed that wasn’t his and Vicki’s, and Misha was hopeful that’s where they’d stay until morning. He wandered out to the balcony to take in the view as the sun set over the pool. The stunning combination of palm trees, jungle and distant mountains was breath-taking and washed with intense green. He could feel a sense of peace fall over him as the sky turned a stunning palette of pinks, oranges, and purples. When he listened to the sounds of the approaching night, he could easily identify the sounds he remembered from his last trip to Central America: the ghostly scream of howler monkeys punctuated by the squawk of parakeets and macaws. Chiming into the empty pauses was the constant hum of crickets and warble of distant tree frogs. It was never quiet in the jungle after the sun went down.

Misha felt Vicki’s presence behind him before she even cleared her throat. ‘Sorry to interrupt, love. You sure look deep in thought out here.”

He gladly accepted the cup of green tea his wife passed him, setting it on the railing in front of him. Taking her now empty hand in his, and entwining their fingers, they both looked out on the colourful evening sky. They’d known each other so long, silence was rarely uncomfortable. She knew him better than anyone, and for that Misha was grateful. Her patience with him was infinite, it’s the only way anyone could survive his brand of peculiar, and he knew she would wait until he was ready to tell her what was on his mind.

Misha reached over and gently tucked a stubborn curl behind Vicki’s ear as he regarded her questioning expression. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. “You’re too good to me, Vick. You put up with so much crazy. Sometimes I wonder why.”

“Oh, my darling, Dmitri; you silly, silly man. Can you imagine how boring my life would be without you? You and I fit together like puzzle pieces, each filling in those perfect little rounded spaces in the other that no one else can. I bring my own brand of eccentricity and you embrace that, cultivate it even. We’re the perfect team.”

Misha lifted his still steaming mug of tea; nothing ever cooled down here, and took a tentative sip. Vicki’s words washed over him and the sense of peace he was feeling earlier soaked in even further. He chose his next words carefully.

“I sometimes wonder why we add in others when what we have is so ridiculously perfect.”

“Ahhh,” Vicki mused, pulling Misha down beside her on a rattan chaise and lying down to rest her head full of humidity-frizzed curls in his lap. “You’ve had this on your mind.” It’s a statement, not a question.

Misha nodded while he absentmindedly pulled his long fingers through his wife’s hair, patiently untangling the stubborn knots. “I get it. We’ve talked about it and practiced it long enough that the idea of polyamorous relationships isn’t lost on me. I just wonder if it’s something you agree to because you think I want it or if it really makes you happy.”

Vicki turned so the back of her head was resting on Misha’s knees and looked up at him. “I love you, my sweet, sweet man. I love that you’re so open to new experiences. That’s what originally drew me to the idea of threesomes and shared relationships, because you were so willing to explore it. I wanted you to see that sharing more love is a good thing and, of course, seeing you happy, makes me happy.”

Vicki leaned up on her elbows to peck a quick kiss to Misha’s lips before continuing. “We met when we were so young. I didn’t want either of us to go without the experience of intimacy with another, but I didn’t want us to give up what we had either. You know this. We’ve talked about it before. Why the questions now?”

Misha shook his head, not sure how to bring up what he wanted to ask without opening a can of worms that could never be sealed again.

Vicki, always in tune to his every mood and able to read him like a book, saved him the trouble when she asked softly. “You’re really attracted to him, aren’t you?”

Misha nodded, not having to ask who she meant. “How did you know?”

“Oh, Misha. I see the way you look at him. You can barely tear your eyes away when he’s in the room. I know, you’re gonna say everyone looks at him like that, but it’s different when you do it. There’s something about the way you interact with him, the way you approach him, that’s unique and beautiful. The fans see it, why wouldn’t I?”

Misha groaned audibly. “Am I that obvious?”

Vicki chuckled. “You’re both that obvious. The man is crazy about you.”

“No he isn’t!” Misha replied with finality. “We’re just friends.”

“Well of course you’re just friends. Neither of you has ever gathered the courage to talk about the giant elephant that resides in every room you’re both present in. The man looks at you like you hung the moon.”

Misha looked at Vicki with incredulous wide blue eyes. “Vicki. He’s married, monogamous, and straight! Where do you get this shit from?”

“Married? Yes. Monogamous? Maybe. Straight? Not so much.”

“What makes you think Jensen fucking Ackles is anything but straight?”

The eye roll his wife gave him was epic. “Do men even talk to their friends about stuff? Danneel told me, obviously! Jensen is as bisexual as you and me.”

Misha was stunned. He allowed this information to marinate for a moment before answering. Holding up his first finger to illustrate his point, and raising the others in turn, he counted out. “One: I’m pansexual, not bisexual. Two: So are you. Three: What. The. Fuck? Does Jared know?”

Vicki shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea. I would imagine so. He’s known Jensen since before he was with Danneel.”

Misha tipped his head back on the chaise and closed his eyes, taking in the sounds around him, wondering exactly how this conversation had even gotten here. The concept of Jensen being bisexual was so incredulous; he was really having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Not that it changed anything. It’s not like he was going to profess his undying love to the man or anything. That would be one way to ruin a perfectly good friendship. Wouldn’t it?

“We should probably get to bed,” Misha mumbled, stretching his arms above his head. As much as he could talk to his wife about anything, he needed to meditate on this himself. The fact that he was even considering saying something to Jensen about this was ludicrous. Apparently, he really needed some sleep.

“Okay, conversation over. I get it,” Vicki smiled as she pulled herself up. We’ll talk again tomorrow.

Misha yawned and grabbed his wife’s hand. “Sure,” he answered. “Tomorrow.”

~*~

The routine had been a little different for Jensen and Danneel in the room down the hall. Getting JJ settled was priority number one, but Danneel had a pounding headache from the altitude change and desperately needed to just rest her eyes for a half hour. Knowing that his wife would be useless unless she could settle the nausea and pain, he suggested taking JJ down to the pool for a quick swim before bed.

He grabbed some painkillers and water for Danneel, and a swimsuit and towel for JJ, before leaning down to brush the hair from his wife’s forehead. JJ was happily watching Paw Patrol on the suite’s giant flat screen, consumed enough that her parents’ conversation wasn’t even on her radar.

“It’ll wear her out.” Jensen argued, when Danneel expressed concern about how close it was to the little girl’s bedtime.

“Yes, I suppose it will. Can you grab her a sandwich or something as well? She hasn’t eaten much today.”

“Of course, babe,” Jensen replied, brushing a gentle kiss to Danneel’s cheek. “Be back in an hour.”

Danneel gave him a look of absolute undying gratitude. “Thanks so much, Jay. I love you.”

Jensen scooped JJ up under her knees to delighted giggles, and then shushed her when he remembered his wife was trying to rest. He whispered in her ear. “Shhh…Mommy’s sleeping. Wanna go to the pool with Daddy?”

“Yesss!”

Jensen put a finger in front of his lips to remind his princess to keep quiet. She nodded, glancing over at the bed to show him that she remembered, and then scampered off the get her flip flops from the bedroom. Jensen sighed. He loved his little girl, but he was about ready for another nap himself.

Time at the pool went by quickly. Jared and Gen had been there with the boys, and they had all enjoyed splashing each other and screeching. Jensen was thankful they were the only ones there because the squealing of three little ones had become pretty deafening at times. They’d picked up some grilled cheese for the kids at a little café in the lobby, and before too long, he had a tired, fed, little girl perched on his hip, headed back to their room for the night.

Danneel was in much better spirits when they got back. She lifted a dozing JJ from his arms and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you, love. I needed that. You two have fun?”

“Yeah it was great. Jar, Gen and the boys were down there so the princess was in her element. I half expected Misha and Vicki to show up with the kids, but they must’ve crashed. JJ asked for Maison a couple of times, but she was happy enough with Tom and Shep.

Danneel nodded. “Well she’s done now, that’s for sure. Just let me get her settled and we’ll have a beer ok?”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day,” Jensen answered as he wandered to their bedroom to change out of his swim shorts.

Fifteen minutes later, they were both settled on the couch, soft country rock playing from the Bluetooth surround sound in the suite, and Danneel’s head resting on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Tired, my love?” Danneel questioned.

Jensen tipped back his beer bottle for a large swallow and nodded. “It’s been a long day. Can’t wait to get to Quepos tomorrow. The pictures of the villa look stunning!”

“Misha does say that Costa Rica is one of the most beautiful countries he’s visited.”

At the mention of his friend’s name, Jensen stiffened a little. He had to wonder if there was a reason Danni was bringing him up now. Casual conversation was one thing, they were all friends and hung out often, but for some reason the look in her eyes had Jensen on alert.

Danneel and Misha were great buddies. He was sometimes a little jealous of the relationship the man had with his wife. Danni was more outgoing and less conservative than he was, so she and Misha were like two peas in a pod. When the two of them were together, especially if Vicki was around too, you could be sure they were all up to no good.

He and Danneel had fallen into a conversation a couple of weeks back about who their freebie fucks would be. Spurred on by a bottle of premium whiskey, and a very attentive Danneel, he’d finally admitted that Misha was his number one. Danni had teased him relentlessly and he’d worried that telling her had been a bad idea, but she’d left it alone since. Now, they were on vacation, relaxed and uninhibited once again, he was feeling a little paranoid about her bringing up the man in the room down the hall.

Danneel picked up on his tension right away. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not gonna tell him. If you ever wanna go there, you’re gonna have to work that through on your own.”

Jensen tried to absorb the possible meaning behind his wife’s comment. Was she ok with him pursuing something with Misha? He didn’t want to ask for clarification. He needed to think on it a little, and he was too tired to get into a serious discussion tonight anyway. He pushed thoughts of Misha aside and kissed his wife on the cheek before rising to drop his beer bottle in the sink.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow, ok Danni? I’m so ready to crash!”

His sweet, beautiful wife looked up at him with all the love and care in the world and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

“You bet, baby,” Danneel answered softly. “I’m gonna check on JJ and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Jensen checked the locks on the main door and the balcony and flicked off all the lights except for the one in the hall. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day. He was already looking forward to sun, sea, and sand. He wandered into the bedroom ensuite and barely made it through his nightly bathroom routine before he was on the bed, on top of the soft sheets, and out like a light. By the time Danneel came in a few minutes later, he was already softly snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the friends settle into their vacation villa, a few awkward conversations take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for her beta skills and general cheerleading.

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%202.jpg.html)

The charter flight from San Jose to Quepos was much less stressful than the flight from the day before.  Only being in the air for twenty minutes helped, and the small size of the twin engine Cessna was fascinating for the kids, especially West.  Misha had been thrilled when the pilot had given the little boy a show and tell of the cockpit before they’d taken off and West had rambled on about the gages and panels for the entire flight.   
  
It took a little creative ‘Tetris’ to cram six adults, five kids, and all of their assorted luggage into, and onto, the shuttle van. But, before long they were leaving the main road behind and pulling up to the gates of the stunning Villa la Macha.  The kids probably didn’t appreciate the natural beauty of their surroundings, but the adults certainly did.  Misha’s mouth dropped as he took in the immaculately crafted, multi-level home nestled into the rainforest cliff.  Having an eye for design, carpentry, and fine craftsmanship, Misha was completely blown away by the architecture and seamless integration into their surroundings.  Having only ever been to the area on humanitarian missions, this was a luxurious side of South America he had never seen.   
  
It didn’t take long to get everyone into the house, bags stashed, and the little ones cleaned up for lunch.  The kitchen was modern and immaculate, with room for the whole gang.  The staff had prepared for their arrival, and platters of fried corn tortillas and plantains, salad and fresh fruit awaited them on the marble counters.  Misha hadn’t realized how hungry he was until his stomach let out a loud rumble at the sight of the delicious looking food.  He piled a plate with enough for him and Maison and took it out to the deck off the kitchen.  It was only minutes before Maison climbed into her customary spot on Daddy’s lap and began picking at the food.  
  
One by one, everyone else joined them and they ate quietly.  Even the children were mesmerized by the view.  It was hard to imagine a more idyllic backdrop to the beginning of a vacation.  The blues, greens and whites of the Pacific Ocean spread out before them as far as they eye could see.  The plant life, flowers, birds, and trees in a virtual rainbow of colours, leading down to the deserted cove of Playa la Macha.  The crystal blue sky, with just a wisp of cottony clouds.  It really was like an artist’s palette come to life.  
  
Misha felt completely content.  He was surrounded by family and friends.  Actually, these friends were family.  For the amount of time they spent in each other’s company, they were as close as a group of people could possibly be, and Misha couldn’t imagine anyone he would rather spend time with.  He was lucky.  He didn’t always take the time to appreciate the simple pleasures in his life, but when he did, he realized just how full it was.   
  
Looking down, he noticed that Maison had dozed off.  A full belly and busy morning had taken its toll on his little girl.  Misha glanced around and saw that Shep and Thomas were snoozing on the end of one of the outdoor couches, curled around each other in a little puppy pile. West and JJ were chatting animatedly to each other on the floor, surrounded by small mountains of colourful Lego bricks in various stages of construction.  
  
“Well, vacation seems to agree with the kids,” Misha chuckled, marvelling at the peacefulness of the early afternoon.  “I don’t remember the last time the five of them were this quiet.”  
  
“Agrees with me too, man,” Jensen replied, tilting his half full bottle of Imperial Sliver up towards Misha.   
  
Misha nodded.  Vacation certainly did agree with his friend.  Jensen looked relaxed and happy, and wow, was that an attractive look on him.  Not that Jensen could ever look bad, but put him in a situation where he didn’t have a care in the world and the man was captivating.  It was hard for Misha to look away.  
  
Jared’s booming laugh finally broke the spell and Misha tried to slot himself back into the conversation going on around him.  The discussion about whether to hike or drive one of the provided rentals to the beach seemed to be up for debate.  It was finally decided that the boys would take West and walk down the steep path to the cove, and the girls would take the younger kids and the beach toys and meet them down there.  
  
It really was an incredible walk down to the beach.  The trail was steep, probably too much for the little ones, but oh, what a view!  The sun glinting off the white-capped waves could be seen regularly as they passed through groves of tropical trees, watching not to step on an unsuspecting lizard or misplaced tree frog.  It took about fifteen minutes to make it down to the cove and it was worth every second.  
  
Playa la Macha cove was every bit as spectacular as they’d been promised by the travel brochures and websites.  Completely surrounded on three sides by rainforest jungle, it was picture perfect and secluded.  The sand was pristine, leading to a shoreline of aquamarine water and white-capped waves.   
  
West took off like a shot as soon as his feet hit the sand.  Determined to be the first one to reach the water, he pulled off his shoes and socks as he ran, causing him to hobble ungracefully, but still get there first.  It’s not like his Dad or Uncles were going to deny him that honour anyway.  His squeal when a wave broke over his toes was ear piercing, making Misha glad of the seclusion of the beach.  Within minutes, the same noise was multiplied by five as Vicki, Danneel, and Gen arrived through the trees from the far side of the cove bringing a chorus of excited toddlers with them.  
  
An afternoon on the beach was exactly what Misha needed.  They’d only been on vacation for two days, and they’d spent a good portion of both travelling, yet his head already felt clearer; his heart lighter.  Watching his beautiful wife and their adorable children digging in the sand,  watching his best friends interact with their families, he was certain this was gonna be one hell of a ten days!

~*~

  
Jensen had officially decided that JJ’s laugh was his favourite sound in the world.  His princess had grabbed her Daddy’s hand almost first thing when they got to the water and had barely let him go since.  She was in her element.  Apparently, splashing and grabbing handfuls of sand to finger paint down his legs was her idea of idyllic bliss.  I didn’t take long for Maison to join in in the fun.  Uncle Jensen was a great target for her playful antics.  Jensen was thrilled!  Misha’s little girl was perfectly sweet and watching her interact with JJ was precious to say the least.  
  
“You need a break?” Vicki asked with a laugh as the little girls threw a particularly large glob of sand that came painfully close to the family jewels.  “Two against one is a little rough when there are only swim shorts protecting you from serious bodily harm.”  
  
Jensen laughed.  “Sure, if you want a turn being their favourite mud monster, who am I to stand in your way?”  
  
Vicki flopped into the sand beside them and lay down, ready for the onslaught that was bound to happen.  Maison and JJ didn’t disappoint.  Jensen was immediately forgotten as Vicki became the new target for two muddy, giggling toddlers and handfuls of wet, clumpy sand.  
  
Jensen made his way back up to the beach where Danneel was laying out blankets and rummaging through a cooler for juice boxes for the kids.  Her face lit up when she saw her husband approach.  
  
“Hey, love.  Want a beer?”  
  
He flopped down on the blanket beside Danneel and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  “Ahhh, yes please.  Those kids can sure wear a man out!”  
  
“You bring some of that on yourself, you know.  JJ is fully aware she can get away with anything with you.”  
  
Jensen took a large swig of his cold beer and leaned back on his elbows, tipping his chin to feel the sun on his freckled face.  “You know I don’t mind.  I love spending time with her.  Sometime I feel like I miss so much.”  
  
“You do what you can, Jay.  I know that and she will too.  I know how hard it is for you to be away from her though; that’s why this week is gonna being so great, amongst other things.”  
  
Jensen glanced over at his wife’s raised eyebrow, wondering what hair-brained idea was circling in her head.  He was always a little nervous when she had that look.  She wasn’t elaborating, so he decided to leave it alone for now.   
  
West’s squealing brought his attention back to the water’s edge.  Misha was tossing the boy up in the air and catching him, much to West’s obvious delight.  Misha looked practically golden in the sun with water droplets glistening on his tanned skin.  Jensen always wondered how the man forever looked like he’d come back from a tropical vacation when they all spent so much time indoors.  It’s not like he lived in the South like he and Jared did.  Washington wasn’t really known for its heat and sunshine.  Jensen supposed it must be some combination of his natural colouring and getting out running most mornings.  He watched the muscles ripple across Misha’s back and shoulders as he released West into the air.  It was hard to tell under the layers he usually wore, but his friend was a very nicely built man.  He was powerful and sturdy without being beefy like Jared.   
  
Jensen hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring until Danneel cleared her throat beside him.  She hesitated slightly before commenting, obviously unsure of her husband’s reaction to what she was about to say.  
  
“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Jensen?  Earth to Jensen.  You in there?” Danneel chuckled.  “I asked you a question, but I think I have my answer.”  
  
Jensen finally managed to tear his eyes away and look at his wife.  “What do you want me to say, Danni?”  
  
Danneel sighed and tipped her head onto his shoulder.  “Just admit that you’re fascinated by him.”  
  
“You already know that.”  
  
“I meant,” Danneel chose her words carefully.  “Maybe you should admit it to him.”  
  
Jensen’s head snapped around so fast it could cause whiplash.  “What good could possibly come of that?  He and I are friends; happily married to other people, friends.  Hell, he doesn’t even know I swing that way.  No one knows that, Dani; well, except you and Christian.  And Chris only knows because he was there, up front and centre.  You know as well as I do that bisexuality doesn’t equal non-monogamy”  
  
Danneel nodded.  “Um, Vicki knows.”  
  
“What?  How the hell does Vicki know?”  Jensen asked, louder than he’d intended.  He quickly glanced around to make sure they hadn’t been overheard, but everyone else appeared busy enjoying the sand and surf.  “Why would you tell Vicki?”  
  
“I didn’t really intend to, Jay.  Please don’t be mad.”  
  
Jensen sighed.  “I’m not mad, babe, I just don’t understand.”  
  
Danneel crossed her legs and turned to face him.  “I admit I wasn’t all that surprised when you said Misha was your ‘freebie’.  There’s something about the way you two are together that speaks to a connection beyond friendship. There’s a spark.  I’ve noticed it, and I wondered if Vicki had noticed it too.  I didn’t tell her so I could spill your secrets, I just wondered if I was the only one seeing it.”  
  
“And what did she say?”  
  
“She asked me if you were into men.”   
  
Jensen could feel the nerves fluttering in his belly.  He should be uncomfortable about this, right?  He was happily married.  His one and only foray over to that side of the fence had been long before Danneel, and he and Christian rarely spoke of it.  No one knew about it except for his wife, and the only reason she did was because of his need to be completely honest with her when he realized they were getting serious enough for a future together.  
  
“Why did she want to know that?”  Jensen asked warily.  
  
Danneel grabbed his hand and gently brought it to her mouth, kissing his knuckles one by one.  She opened it and gently laid her own palm against his, then clasped their fingers together.  
  
“You know her and Misha are pretty open in their marriage, right?  They’ve had a few polyamorous relationships in their time?”  
  
Jensen nodded, nervous about where this was headed.  
  
“Apparently, Misha is also feeling something for you.  I think she wanted to know if the attraction you feel for him is a one-off, or if you’ve been with men in the past.”  
  
“So you told her I was bi?”  
  
“Yes,” Danneel replied.  “I told her you were bi, and I told her that the only time you had explored that side of your sexuality was before we were married.  I also wanted to know how she became comfortable with her husband being with other people, you know, just in case you felt like you wanted to explore how you’re feeling for Misha.”  
  
“Danni!  I wouldn’t do that!”  
  
Danneel squeezed his hand.  “I know you wouldn’t love, at least not without a push from me.  Vicki explained that she loves seeing Misha enjoy new experiences with another person, and he feels the same about her.  It makes them happy to see each other happy.  It increases the love for one another.  So, the more I thought about it, I don’t think I would see Misha as a threat to what we have.  Maybe I would if he were another woman, but he’s Misha, and he’s my friend, so if you want to see where things go with him, I’m ok with that, Jay.”  
  
Jensen was literally speechless.  He didn’t even know what to do with that information, couldn’t process it at all.  It was never something he had even considered, and now he was being given permission from his wife to cheat on her!  Well, I guess it wasn’t cheating exactly, not if she knew about it and was ok with it, but…  
  
He shook his head.   “I don’t even know what to say to that, Danni.  That’s so far out of my comfort zone right now it might as well be on Mars!”   
  
Jensen’s leg was vibrating with anxiety.  He reached over to the cooler to grab another beer.  He could use something stronger, but beer would have to do until they got back to the villa.  He twisted the cap and swallowed most of it down in one long swig.  
  
Danneel set her hand on his leg in a comforting gesture to settle his nerves.  “You’re vibrating half the beach.  Just give it some thought, ok love?  This isn’t something you need to decide on today, if ever.  I just thought you should know, and the timing seemed right.”  
  
Jensen nodded and closed his eyes.  He would think about it, but not right now.

  
~*~

  
It had been an enjoyable evening.  After the beach, they’d come back to the villa to find supper already made for them and waiting in the kitchen.  Grilled strips of pork with beans, rice and pico de gallo were accompanied by a tropical fruit salad and fresh squeezed juice.  There was also a pitcher of margaritas, which Misha immediately poured into frosted glasses.   
  
Once they’d settled the kids to bed, after several bathroom trips and bedtime stories, the adults retired to the covered deck to enjoy the sunset and each other’s company.  Once the pitcher of drinks disappeared, another one arrived almost mysteriously.  Misha knew the villa was fully staffed, but it was bordering on creepy how their every need was met without asking, yet he had barely seen anyone but his friends.  
  
The mood was light and fun.  Good friends, some social lubricant, and a complete lack of responsibilities gave everyone permission to relax.  The only one who seemed a little off was Jensen.  He was happy enough, and seemed to enjoy the evening, but Misha could tell his friend seemed to have something on his mind.   
  
He kept an eye out as the evening wore on, but there was nothing he could specifically pinpoint in Jensen’s behaviour to have him worry.  The man just didn’t seem quite himself.  He suspected Danneel was in the know.  She seemed a little extra attentive to Jensen.  Danneel was an affectionate person by nature and she was cocooning her husband in it effortlessly and no one else appeared to notice.  Misha was a people reader though, empathic to a fault, and he hoped whatever was bothering his friend would pass so he could completely relax.  
  
When the girls decided to take a slightly drunken moonlight walk, Misha, Jensen, and Jared were left to finish the last of the margaritas.  The deck was bathed in the glow of patio lanterns and tiki torches.  There were solar lights of various colours in the pathways leading to and from the villa and between it and the guesthouse.  The crickets were chirping and the distant monkeys were chattering.  It was so peaceful; Misha couldn’t imagine a more beautiful place right at that moment.  
  
Jared broke the silence with a snore and he looked over to see his friend, head tipped back, mouth hanging open and out like a light.  He looked over at Jensen who was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.  
  
“Guess he’s done for the night,” Misha chuckled.  
  
“Seems that way,” Jensen replied, getting up and changing seats to be a little further from Jared.  “I don’t trust that guy once his body is relaxed.  He’s eaten a lot of beans tonight.”  
  
Misha just about spit his drink at Jensen’s description of their friend’s common flatulence problem.  “I’m sure glad it’s Gen that has to sleep with him and not me.”  
  
“Yeah you and me both, Mish!”  
  
Misha figured he’d take advantage of having Jensen alone to double check if everything was okay.  He wanted his friend to know he was available to talk if he needed a listening ear.  Due to proximity, Misha knew that Jared was generally Jensen’s go-to for personal things, but he and Jensen had shared some confidences in the past and he wanted him to know he was available as well if needed.  
  
“You got something bothering you, Jen?” Misha asked tentatively.  “You’ve seemed a little off tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Jensen replied, avoiding Misha’s gaze and looking anything but.  It was as if the question all of a sudden put him on edge.  
  
“Well you know where to find me if you need to unload anything, right?  We’re here to have a good time.  I don’t want you stressing about anything when we’re on vacation, my friend.”  
  
Jensen squirmed in his seat, looking first down at his hands, and then at the rim of his glass.  He appeared nervous and undecided, as if he were trying to decide how to say something important.  Misha was just about to ask when he spoke in a quiet voice.   
  
“Maybe I could just ask you something, Mish.  Something Danni was talking to me about earlier.  Do you promise not to judge?”  
  
Jensen sounded so serious, and looked absolutely terrified.  Misha was immediately on edge.  He glanced over to make sure Jared was still out for the count and turned to give his friend his full attention.  
  
“I would never judge you, Jensen.  You know that.  What’s going on?”  
  
Jensen ran his fingers through his hair – a nervous habit that Misha recognised as such.  “Oh, man.  Where do I even start?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. Little more adventure in Chapter three. Stay tuned for the Cockles!!
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me sort of sane. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Jensen's past, an enlightening conversation, and some good old family fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, beta'd by the lovely [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae). Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> I love kudos and comments and I answer them all. Your love keeps me writing, and mostly sane :)

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/collage%20chapter%203.jpg.html)

Jensen knew that there were four people besides Danneel that he could completely trust with this part of himself, and they were all here.  Well at this particular moment, only one was actually present and not snoring, but if anything, Misha was the one who was most likely to completely understand.  Jensen didn’t have any intimate details of Misha and Vicki’s somewhat open marriage, but he’d read Vick’s book so he knew nothing he said would shock the man in front of him.  He considered how to start, and decided the beginning was as good a place as any.  
  
“Wow, this goes back a really long time.” Jensen stammered, rubbing his hands roughly over his thighs.  It was so much harder to get started that he’d expected.  He hadn’t talked about this in so long; hadn’t even thought about it until just recently.  
  
“Do you need some liquid courage?  The margaritas are good, but there’s a nice bottle of single malt scotch in the liquor cabinet.  Want me to grab it?”  
  
That sounded perfect.  “Yeah.  Would you mind?”  
  
“Nope.  Be right back.”  Misha hauled himself up and squeezed Jensen’s shoulder in a comforting gesture as he passed him on the way to the kitchen.  It made Jensen feel like maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
  
A few minutes later, with two fingers of scotch on ice cradled in his hands, giving him something to focus on, Jensen decided it was now or never.  
  
“When I was doing Days of Our Lives, my life was very different.  You know how Hollywood is when you’re young, and working on a Soap was an insane introduction to actor-life.  We shot a lot of material in a short period of time because we aired every day.  It was a crazy schedule.  Then, of course, there were appearances, photo shoots, charity events, award shows, and parties.  It was almost impossible not to get swept up in the excitement and allure of it all.  I was young and not under my parents’ conservative thumb anymore.  I was a shy kid, tossed in the real world and basically it was sink or swim; so, I jumped in with both feet.”  
  
Jensen took a deep breath and glanced up to see if Misha was still listening.  Even with the mystical beauty of their tropical surroundings, his friend was focussed entirely what Jensen was telling him, giving him his complete attention.  He felt compelled to continue with the knowledge that Misha was really listening to him.   
  
“All of a sudden I was surrounded by new friends.  Actors, musicians, sports stars, recording artists, anyone who was up and coming in the life, as long as they were out to party and have a good time.  I managed to steer clear of the really hard stuff, thank God, but we liked to drink, smoke a little pot, and dance all night, that kind of stuff.  That’s around the time I met Jason, Steve, and Christian.  The four of us became fast friends.  We were all into the music scene so instead of always heading to the clubs, we started jamming together and partying at Chris’ place.”  
  
Jensen paused as Misha reached over to the bottle of amber liquid on the glass coffee table and refilled both of their glasses.  In the time he’d been talking, Jared had at some point wandered off to bed and he assumed the girls had made it back.  He was pretty sure he’d heard the tell-tale giggling a little earlier.  It was getting pretty late, but as long as Misha was willing to listen, Jensen needed to get this all out.  He took a good long sip of the whiskey, thankful for the burn that lit up his insides, and leaned in a little closer to his friend.  
  
“Christian and I, especially, really hit it off.  After the other guys would crash, he and I would often stay up, working on some song lyrics or messing around on the guitar.  Sometimes we’d just play a few rounds of Super Smash Brothers, or sit out on the deck and have a beer together.  We were close; close enough that the others started to tease.  Just guy stuff, ya know, but it got me thinking about how Chris and I were together and I had to admit to myself there might be something to it.”  
  
Jensen looked up at Misha again, wanting to gauge his reaction to the last thing he’d said.  All he saw was softness in his friend’s eyes, an understanding, and at that moment he knew he’d chosen the right person to open his inner self too.   
   
“Jen?”  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me all of this if it makes you uncomfortable.  I just wanted to you to know that you could talk to me if something was on your mind.”   
  
Misha placed a hand carefully on Jensen’s knee and he could feel himself tremble slightly at the gentle touch.  He knew it was just meant to ground him; to make him feel safe, but he couldn’t help but think maybe there was more to it.  
  
“No, no, it’s fine.  I said I needed to ask you something, and if you’re still ok with listening, this is all kind of necessary background for it to make sense,” Jensen sighed.  
  
Misha nodded, and Jensen noticed he didn’t make a move to take his hand away.  “Okay. I’ll listen as long as you need me too, Jen.”  
  
Jensen tipped his head up to the sky.  Through the tree tops, he could see the stars twinkling brightly in the absence of light interference.  It took him back to stargazing in Texas as a kid when they were out away from the city. It had a calming effect on him, especially combined with the warmth of the whiskey and his friend’s continued touch.  He looked down again to see Misha patiently waiting for him to continue.  He took another breath in.  
  
“Jason’s Birthday rolled around and Steve and Chris decided they should throw a Birthday party for him at Christian’s place.  There were about twenty people there.  One of them was Danneel actually, thinking back.”  Jensen shook his head.  “Weird,” he said with a forced laugh.  
  
“Hollywood is a small world,” Misha nodded in agreement.  “Six degrees of separation and all that.”  
  
“A few people were hooking up, but I wasn’t looking for anything.  My ex-girlfriend LeAnn and I had recently broken up and I was perfectly fine playing bachelor for a while.  Hell, I was still a kid for the most part.  It got pretty rowdy.  Jason was three sheets to the wind and Steve was playing host, so Christian and I decided to go take a walk, get away from the crowd and the noise for a bit.  I wasn’t really drunk.  I’d only had a couple of beers but I was a little stoned I guess.  One of the guys had passed a joint around not long before we left so Chris and I were both buzzing a bit.  Just enough that it felt great to be outside with the warm So-Cal wind whispering through the trees as we walked.”  
  
Jensen almost felt like he was back there.  He could feel the slight breeze on his face; hear the rustle of the trees, the ocean surf in the background.  If he closed his eyes, he could take himself back seventeen years and remember exactly how he felt that night.  
  
He felt a gentle squeeze of encouragement from Misha just above his knee, jerking him back into the present.   
  
“You okay?” his friend asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good.  Just haven’t thought about this for a long time.  Takes me back, ya know?”  
  
“It’s obviously an important memory for you.”  
  
Jensen laughed, “Oh, you have no idea!”  
  
Misha gave him one of his gummy smiles; the ones that made his eyes crinkle in the corners and his whole face light up.   
  
“Well, I’m waiting for you to fill me in.”  
  
“Alright, alright.  We walked for a bit through the trees.  It was pretty secluded surrounding Christian’s place.  I don’t remember what we were talking about, but we were laughing quietly and without warning Chris just suddenly turned my face towards his and kissed me.  Shocked the hell outta me, man!”  
  
Misha didn’t look overly surprised.  Jensen supposed it was fairly obvious where his story was headed.  
“Did you kiss back?”   
  
Misha looked genuinely interested in his answer, like he had a personal stake in it – or maybe that was just Jensen projecting his own feelings.  He wasn’t sure, but he figured he’d better finish the story so they could get to the point of this whole conversation.  
  
“I didn’t at first.  I was too shocked, although I don’t know why.  It kinda felt like we’d been building up to that moment, you know?  But, it felt right, so yeah, I got with the program pretty quickly.”  
  
Misha nodded and gave Jensen’s knee yet another gentle squeeze of encouragement.  
  
“And?”  Misha asked, cautiously.  
  
“And, it was incredible!” Jensen replied.  “Suddenly, there we were, practically devouring each other like we needed it to breathe.  He pushed me back against the closest tree and started to run his hands down my chest, down my arms, pushing his thigh between my legs, rutting against me.  I was lost in it.  I couldn’t think, didn’t want to think, I was harder than I’d ever been and Chris was everything in that moment.”  
  
Jensen could feel himself reacting to the memory.  His dick was stiffening in his jeans just like it had that night and he was suddenly very aware of how close to his crotch Misha’s hand was.  It took all the willpower he had not to shift his hips to chase the touch.  He chanced a look up at his friend and could see definite desire in his deep blue eyes.  His story was having an effect on Misha, he was sure of it.  Once their gazes connected, Jensen felt like a deer in the headlights.  He couldn’t make himself look away.  Misha’s eyes noticeably flicked down and Jensen was well aware of what his friend would see.  The stare-down was making him harder by the second and he didn’t know whether to be shamefully embarrassed or even more aroused that Misha would see the undeniable evidence of his excitement.  
  
The screech of a howler monkey in the distance broke the trance, causing Jensen to shift back in his seat so quickly it was as if he’d been poked with a burning stick.  He grabbed his glass and downed the contents in one swift gulp.  Misha had briskly pulled his hand away and was obviously trying hard to look at anything besides Jensen.   
  
They sat, staring down towards the inky black water until the silence became stifling.  Jensen knew he needed to say something, so he steeled his resolve and looked up at Misha.  
  
“Uh, I guess we got a little caught up in that, huh?”  He tried to laugh it off but it came out as a high pitched giggle, just adding to his mortification.   
  
“Caught up.  Yeah I guess that’s one way to put it.”   
  
“Did you want to just say forget it and head in for the night?” Jensen questioned cautiously.  
  
Misha shook his head.  “Jensen, I was serious when I said I’d hear you out.  I think we both got a little carried away in your descriptions of that night, but I’m sure there’s more to tell.  Go ahead.  Tell me the rest.”  
  
Jensen sighed audibly.  “There’s not much more to say on that front, actually.  Christian and I fooled around that night, and many more nights following.  Whenever we were alone, it would inevitably lead to making out and getting off.”  
  
“Did anyone know?”  
  
“No.” Jensen replied, emphatically.  “We were both terrified to tell anyone.  That’s what eventually ended it.  Christian got a girlfriend and I wouldn’t play second fiddle.  Even though I wasn’t ready to come out publicly as bisexual, and neither was he, it still hurt.  It took a little while, but we managed to remain friends.  Still are.”  
  
Misha appeared thoughtful.  “When did you tell Danni?”  
  
“When things started to get serious between us, we had the big conversation about exes and our sexual past.  Danneel is as open minded as they come.  I knew she wouldn’t be bothered by it, and she wasn’t.  It hasn’t even come up again until recently.”

“And what brought it up recently?”  Misha asked, his voice lowering and his body automatically drifting slightly closer.  
  
Jensen decided not to think about the ramifications of what he was about to say.  He could worry about that later.  There was no way he was gonna be able to keep this to himself now anyway.  He sat up straight, looked his friend straight in the eye and answered the question.  
  
“It was because of you."  
  
Jensen had never seen Misha speechless.  It was unnerving, but there was a softness, an understanding in his friend’s eyes that told him he didn’t need to worry.  
  
“Jensen.  I – “  
  
“No, don’t say anything tonight, Mish.  I think we’ve both had enough feelings talk for one evening, and enough whiskey as well.  Let’s just hit the hay and give ourselves a little time to consider the implications before we say anything else, okay?”  
  
Misha nodded and pulled himself up, stretching his arms above his head and groaning as his muscles protested.  Jensen couldn’t help but be drawn to the sliver of skin where Misha’s shirt rode up.  He sighed.  He was in big trouble.  If Misha was feeling anything even similar to what he was, they were definitely gonna have to continue this discussion.  But, for now, he was tired and ready to sleep.  Tomorrow promised to be a busy day.  He squeezed his friend’s shoulder just for a moment.  
  
“Nite, Mish.  Thanks for listening.”  
  
“Of course, Jen.  Sleep well.”  


~*~

  
No one was terribly hung over the following morning, nothing a few Advil and some breakfast wouldn’t cure anyway.  That was fortunate because they’d decided to spend the day adventuring at El Santuario Canopy Adventures, which included the longest zip lines in Costa Rica.  Misha was excited.  There were even lines the kids could ride – if they would get on them.  He knew West and JJ would be all over it.  He wasn’t sure about the others.  
  
I didn’t take long to get there and once they did, they were all in awe!  Misha could see the platforms and the rope bridges strung through the trees high above the jungle floor.  Maison was squirming in his arms, muttering away.  
  
“Will we see a monkey, Daddy?  I wanna feed one.  Can we feed a monkey? Please?”  
  
She was practically vibrating with excitement.  Misha sometimes wondered if some little amphetamine fairy came in the middle of the night to feed his kids Speed.  West and Maison seemed to have boundless energy, while the other kids were so much quieter and less exuberant.  Well, JJ had her moments, especially when she spent time with Westie.  
  
“Yes, you will probably see a monkey, Maison; but, you won’t be able to feed it.  We don’t feed wild animals, remember?  We talked about that at home when you wanted to feed the deer.”  
  
Maison nodded, placated for the moment and Misha turned his attention to his friends.  Jensen had JJ on his shoulders, while Jared and Gen each had one child by the hand.  West, as usual, was running in circles and exasperating his mother, who looked about ready to lose it completely.  He figured he better get everyone moving before his wife blew a gasket at his son.  
  
“Let roll, gang!” Misha boomed, using his best Castiel impersonation.  He knew he could be a commanding presence when he needed to be.   
  
Within fifteen minutes, Jensen (with JJ strapped to his chest), Danneel, and Gen (with a very nervous looking Tom), were buckled in and attached to safety harnesses on a platform twenty feet above the canopy of trees.  Misha, Vicki, and Jared watched behind them as the Jensen took off flying down the line, one arm wrapped protectively around his daughter and the other far above his head pumping his fist in the air.  His excited screams could still be heard when Danneel stepped off the platform for her turn.  Without having to hold a child, she was able to stretch her arms and legs out like a starfish and fly through the air.  Misha was thrilled to see his friend looking so relaxed and free.  
  
Gen was next, appearing a little more nervous than the others, but she was a trooper and by the time the tiny woman was zipping down the line, she too was yelling and high-fiving Thomas who was squealing with unequalled delight.  
  
They all had their turn, and the only child that had cried was Shep.  After that, they took turns staying with him while the others ran as many zip lines as they could fit in.  Shep enjoyed the hanging rope bridges and the playgrounds, and eventually, he was the first one to find a monkey.  The children were mesmerized by the chatty little creature that was friendly enough for them to touch.  Maison was over the moon.  Misha couldn’t imagine loving anything more than the sight of his little girl with a look of pure delight on her face.  
  
After a traditional Costa Rican lunch in a tree house, they headed on a nature walk to find more monkeys for Maison.  They’d been recognised at lunch and had to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures, but they didn’t mind.  Misha had long ago realized that that was just part of the life.  He loved that the fans were excited to see them.  
  
The nature walk was an absolute success.  They ran into a few more monkeys, a sloth, and several beautifully coloured birds.  Kids and adults alike were fascinated by the wildlife, the flowers, and the stunning views of the zip lines in the trees as well as the Pacific ocean stretched out in front of them.  It was truly paradise on earth.  
  
The last activity of the day was the butterfly sanctuary where the kids raced around chasing the hundreds of species of giant winged creatures.  Watching them in fascination as the butterflies landed on their heads and outstretched arm was a highlight.  Misha took more photos than he could count.  He even tweeted one, to the obvious delight of the Supernatural fans.  He had thousands of comments within minutes.  By the time they were in the rental cars headed back to the villa, all three kids were sound asleep and the adults were almost ready for bed as well.  All in all, it had been a perfect day!  
  
Misha had barely had time to think about his and Jensen’s conversation from the night before.  There had been a few times throughout the day he’d caught his friend’s eye and they’d shared a glance that somehow held the promise of something more.  Misha knew they needed to talk again, but as exhausted as they all were, he knew it wasn’t happening until at least the following day.  
  
Lying in bed later than night, Vicki finally broached the topic.  
  
“Have you told him how you feel?”  
  
“Not yet.  I think he has an idea already though.”  
  
“What makes you think that?” Vicki asked, rubbing her hand along his arm, finally lifting it and snuggling beneath.  
  
“He saw how I reacted when he was telling me about his past.  It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to notice that there’s attraction there.”  
  
“How do you think he feels?”  
  
Misha pondered that for a moment, leaning into his wife’s touch.   
  
“He hasn’t said, but I’m pretty sure that’s what he’s leading up to.  I’m nervous, Vick.  I don’t wanna screw this up.  He’s too good of a friend to ruin things but I’m hesitant to let go of something that has the potential to be really great.”  
  
Vicki kissed him on the cheek. “Give him time, my love.  Don’t push.  It’ll all work out how it’s supposed to.  Now let’s get some sleep.”  
  
He brushed his beautiful wife’s hair away from her face and gently kissed her goodnight.  “You always know the right thing to say.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Vicki replied with a grin.  “Goodnight, darling man.  Sleep well.”  
  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental rendezvous finally causes a shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally earn our rating...
> 
> Thanks again to the wonderful [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for the beta and the brainstorming. <3
> 
> Any remaining errors are all mine.

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%204.jpg.html)

They’d spent most of the day by the pool.  After a few days of travelling, exploring, and sight-seeing, it was decided the kids needed a day to unwind.  As usual, JJ had been following West around like a lost puppy.  When the two of them started to chase each other with the pool noodles, Jensen had decided to step in before someone got hurt.  They didn’t need to be dealing with any accidents on what was supposed to be a relaxing vacation.  
  
“Hey, princess!” he hollered sternly at his little girl.  “No more running.  You’re gonna slip and fall.”  
  
JJ whipped around to face him, best pouty face plastered on, and stomped her foot.  “No, Daddy!  I need to catch Westie.”  
  
“JJ!” he yelled.  “You don’t talk back to Daddy like that.”   
  
Tears welled in his sweet girl’s eyes.  Jensen sighed.  She’d been like this all day with him.  Maybe she was just picking up on his mood.  He was frustrated at himself for not finding the time to talk to Misha and it was constantly on his mind and now he was taking it out on JJ.  He looked over at Jared who was tossing a beach ball at Thomas while Shep took an afternoon nap and Gen tried to catch up on some reading time.  Jared must’ve picked up on his frustration because he came right over with Tom and crouched down to talk to JJ.  
  
“Do you wanna throw the ball with me and Tom?”  
  
“Can West play too, Uncle Jared?” JJ responded.  She was always the first to share with the other kids and it melted Jensen’s heart.  He felt bad for yelling at her, even if she was being difficult.  He needed to remember she was only three.  
  
“Of course he can,” Jared replied, taking her hand and walking over to talk to West.  
  
Gen looked up from her book.  “Why don’t you and Danni take a walk after supper?  Have some time to yourselves.  You look like you could use a break.  I’ll keep an eye on JJ.”  
  
“Thanks, Gen.  Maybe we will.  As long as you’re sure you don’t mind?”  
  
Gen laughed.  “We’re family, Jay.  You know that.”

He nodded.  Jared had picked a winner in Genevieve.  She really was the glue that held them all together some days.  He leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
  
“Tell that moose to give you a massage tonight.  You deserve it.”  
  
Gen just smiled at him and waved him away before returning to her novel.

  
~*~

  
Jensen could feel the warmth emanating through Danneel’s fingers as they walked hand in hand away from the Villa down a well-worn path through the trees.  His wife’s touch was instantly calming and Jensen could feel the stress of the last few hours slowly slipping away.  He knew it wasn’t JJ’s fault he was so snippy.  She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when his nerves were frayed, snapping his patience to the breaking point.  He was thankful that, even though she didn’t know the real reason, Gen was perceptive enough to pick up on his mood and offer to watch his little girl for a while.  
  
He lifted Danni’s hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, revelling in the fact that this beautiful, loving woman was so willing to put up with his crap. He was beyond lucky and he knew it.  
  
“Thanks for understanding, babe,” he said softly, hoping that she realized just how much he meant it.  
  
“You never have to thank me, Jay.  We’re in this together; that’s what marriage is.  I know your head is spinning with feelings you don’t know what to do with.”

Danneel squeezed Jensen’s hand and he felt her strength permeate his limbs, easing his worry.

“No matter how many times I say that I’m okay with your affection for Misha, and I want you to explore that affection, I know you’re having a hard time giving yourself permission.  I also know it’s weighing on you not knowing exactly how he feels.  I wish you hadn’t left it so open ended when you talked the other day.  The unknowns are making you crazy.”  
  
“I know,” Jensen replied, well aware that his wife was right.  “I just didn’t want him to make any snap decisions.  I just sprung it all on him, and I wanted to ask how he felt, but I needed him to be sure.  Does that make sense?”  
  
“Of course it does, my love.  I understand why you left things the way you did, it’s just not helping your anxiety about it all.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t imagine loving Danneel more than he did in that moment.  Surrounded by the enchantment of a Costa Rican rain forest, she could ease his fears with just few words and simple touches.  He was so incredibly grateful.   
  
Without even noticing, they’d walked to a secluded area just off the path that overlooked the ocean perfectly, where nothing interfered with the stunning view of the orange and pink sky and the sun just dropping into the sea.  There was a natural circle of rocks, perfect for sitting to watch the sunset.  They almost looked as if they’d been placed there on purpose, just for exactly that.  Jensen lowered himself to sit on the largest stone, pulling Danneel onto his lap to straddle his thighs.   
  
“All alone out here.  Whatever will we do to pass the time?” Jensen asked, the smirk on his face giving away exactly what he had in mind.  “No child.  No roommates.  No interruptions at all.”  
  
“We could get interrupted by that nasty storm that looks like it’s brewing,” Danneel giggled in his ear, shifting in his lap and reminding his dick to start paying attention to the plan.  
  
“I thought Costa Rica was all about the heat and sunshine?”  
  
“It’s the beginning of the rainy season, Jay.  Besides…”  Danneel stopped talking long enough to kiss an open mouthed trail down Jensen’s neck.  “…there’s something powerfully erotic about a thunderstorm, don’t you think?”

“Fuck, Danni, the last thing I wanna do right now is think!”  
  
Jensen slid his hands urgently over Danneel’s hips and up the smooth skin of his wife’s tanned bronze back, pausing just long enough to pull the strings on the bow holding her bikini top in place.  He walked his fingers up to the base of her slender neck, making quick work of the rest of the ties so the flimsy garment dropped into their joined laps, freeing Danneel’s full breasts to the humid air.  
  
Danneel tipped her head back, tilting her chest towards Jensen enticingly.  Now, that was a sight he couldn’t pass up.  Lowering his head, he latched onto a pert nipple, gently tugging at it with his teeth and then suckling until it hardened between his lips and tongue.  His actions resulted in the response he was expecting.  Danneel’s soft moan was an aphrodisiac in itself, causing his cock to strain against the mesh liner of his shorts.  
  
The thunder rumbled in the distance and rain started to patter lightly on the giant glossy leaves of the trees surrounding them.  The staccato sound seemed to push Danneel into action.  She grabbed Jensen’s t-shirt by the hem and hoisted it over his head, causing him to back away from her chest momentarily so he could lift his arms.  He tugged Danneel towards him, chest to chest, skin to skin, tongue to tongue as he kissed her reverently, tilting their heads to the perfect angle to melt into each other.  
  
His hips were shifting as if they had a life of their own; thrusting up to meet the beautiful woman who was rolling her own body to meet him.  He let out an audible gasp when Danneel dragged her hand down his abdomen and palmed his rigid cock through his shorts.  God, he was already so hard!  
  
After a couple of good squeezes, Danneel shuffled backwards off his lap and dropped to her knees in front of him, pushing his thighs apart.  She undid the ties keeping his shorts on his waist and gave them an impatient shove down until they rested just under his balls.  
  
“Jack off for me a little, babe,” Danneel whimpered.  “I wanna see you touch yourself.”  
  
Jensen felt his cock twitch at his wife’s request and he didn’t waste a moment before doing exactly as she asked.  The rain was coming down harder, hard enough that his hand was wet to ease his stroking.  He started at the base of his shaft and slid up to the head, his thumb automatically swiping to catch the precome mingling with the raindrops. 

It felt amazing, but he knew Danneel could make him feel even better, would give him just what he needed.  Jensen grasped her hand and guided it to his wet cock, bucking his hips into her fist, demonstrating exactly what he craved.  
  
Danneel wrapped her fingers loosely around the base.  Without warning, she bent over and sucked him down, swallowing around his entire length.  Jensen was sure he was gonna come right there.  
  
“Danni!  Baby, slow down or this is gonna be over before it even gets started,” he panted, willing himself to relax and calm down.  “I’ve got you, my love,” Danneel whispered, squeezing the base of his dick to keep him from finishing.  “No way am I letting you come yet.  Not until I get to ride you in the rain!”

  
~*~

  
Misha loved the feel of the pavement pounding under his feet and the intense burn of his hamstrings from a good run.  The road above the Villa was peaceful and the view of the sun setting over the Pacific was the perfect backdrop for an evening jog.  
  
The rainforest sounds had lulled him into a complete sense of calm and he was glad he’d decided to leave his iPod behind.  Checking his pedometer, he realized he’d already run eight miles and had circled his way back to the access road down towards their home away from home.  He slowed to a walk as he approached the road leading down to the Villa taking a good long drink from his water bottle and stopping periodically to stretch.  He knew there was a path that lead down to the house, but with only solar lights to guide him, and the path unpaved, Misha figured it was safer to walk rather than chance tripping on a root or rock while running.  
  
The sun had almost completely set, and there was a thunderstorm on the horizon.  It was starting to drizzle and Misha could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance.  Every few minutes, the sky would brighten with lightning, illuminating his surroundings into a wonderland of prisms refracting off the shiny damp leaves and flowers.  
  
Misha slowed even more to enjoy the mystical feeling of the rain forest.  The rain was getting heavier but it was so warm it felt like a soothing shower rather than an annoyance.  He pulled his soaked t-shirt over his head and slung it across his shoulder, enjoying the feel of the water cleansing his sweat-dampened skin.   
  
As he got closer to the Villa, he could hear the howler monkeys in the distance, the raindrops hitting the leaves heavily, and something else… that sounded suspiciously like breath hitching.  His ears perked up at the unexpected sound and looked around for its source.  He could just make out a movement through the trees where he knew there was a small clearing above the cliff face.  He edged closer, curious about which of his friends would be out in the rain.  Misha froze in his tracks as he got close enough to the mind blowing sight of Danneel sucking Jensen’s dick as if her life depended on it.  
  
“Fuck!” he whispered, hoping he was quiet enough that they wouldn’t have spotted him.  He didn’t want to imagine how mortifying that would be.  He knew he should turn around and creep back the way he came but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.  The blissed out expression on Jensen’s face was mesmerizing and Misha could feel himself reacting, semi hard already in just the few moments he’d been standing there.  
  
He palmed himself through his shorts, guilt rushing through his body almost as much as desire.  He shouldn’t be doing this.  This was private between his friends, but he couldn’t make himself leave.   
  
Misha watched intently as Danneel stood and slowly lowered her bikini bottoms to her ankles and stepped out of them.  Damn, she was stunning!  Jensen’s eyes travelled the length of his wife’s lithe body.  Misha could see the look of pure want in his green eyes and Misha was sure his matched it.  His cock was straining in his running shorts and his hand was moving of its own accord.  
  
He could just make out the conversation between the couple.  
  
“God, Danni!  Jensen groaned, and Misha could tell he was struggling to keep his composure.  “I need you.  Want you to ride my cock, baby.   
  
Danneel positioned herself over Jensen’s thighs and just before she sunk down onto her husband’s stiff prick she glanced up and Misha heard her involuntarily gasp as she noticed him standing there, pupils blown, rubbing himself through his shorts like a teenage boy.  They locked eyes and Misha couldn’t look away.  He expected her to call him out, or stop what she was doing in embarrassment, but she just looked back down at Jensen and smiled seductively.  
  
“Tease me with just the tip, love.  I’m so wet for you already.  Make me moan, Jay, make me scream!”  
  
Jensen shuddered as he grasped his erection and positioned it so that Danneel could sink down just enough to cover his head.  He shifted back and forth, circling his hips to just tease and Danneel threw back her head in pure ecstasy.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” seemed to be the only word Jensen could manage as he strained not to thrust up into his wife’s wet heat, gripping her hips to prevent her from slipping on his rain-soaked skin and keeping her in the position she asked for.  
  
Misha quickly pulled his rigid cock out of his shorts, well beyond the point of stopping.  Danneel looked directly at him, and just as she sunk herself down onto Jensen’s waiting dick, she gripped her husband’s chin and turned his head in Misha’s direction.  Jensen cried out as Danneel’s wetness enveloped him and he locked eyes with Misha.  Jensen looked utterly wrecked.  Misha couldn’t stop, couldn’t looked away.  He was lost in Danneel’s bronze skin, Jensen’s eyes in the twilight, the sight of his friends’ carnality causing waves of pleasure to course through his body, chasing an orgasm he knew was inevitably close.  
  
No more than a few hard thrusts and Misha could tell Jensen was about to come.  
  
“Oh my God, Danni!  Mish!  I can’t stop, so hot, I can’t stand it.”  A look of absolute perfect bliss was etched across his friend’s features and Misha was completely enchanted by the pouring rain streaming down his friend’s gorgeously tanned body.   Danneel cried out her own orgasm, arching her back in pure ecstasy, straining with the contraction of her hips and stomach, looking for all intents and purposes like she belonged on the cover of Cosmo.   
  
That was it for Misha.  His own release pulsed, coating his hand and the ground below, swirling immediately into the rain and mud.  He could barely collect his thoughts as he tried to breathe through the aftershocks, almost terrified to look up and face his friends.  
  
“You may as well come out now, Collins,” Danneel chuckled.  “I think your secret jungle voyeur gig is up.”  
  
Misha wiped his hand, dick, and midsection on the t-shirt that had slipped to the ground at some point and tucked himself back into his shorts.  He slowly looked up to see Danneel, with her hands on her shapely hips, still naked and grinning from ear to ear.   Jensen, after having also pulled his shorts back up, was sitting with his head in his hands.  Misha had no idea if Jensen’s posture was from anger or embarrassment, but he assumed from Danni’s laughter that it was probably the latter.  
  
He cautiously made his way over to the clearing.  Unable to quite look Danneel in the eye, he stammered.  “I was out running and I heard a noise.  I really wasn’t trying to be a peeping Tom.”  
  
“I know you wouldn’t do that, hon.”  
  
Danneel leaned down and took Jensen’s hands in hers and whispered something in his ear.  He nodded and tilted his head up to give his wife a gentle kiss.  Misha turned his head to the side, not wanting to intrude on what appeared to be an intimate moment.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danni shimmy back into her bikini and turn to face him.  
  
“Time for you two to talk.  Work this out once and for all, okay.  I love you both and I hate to see you so anxious about something that should be making you both happy.”  
  
Danneel stood on her tiptoes and pulled him into a tight hug.  She whispered in his ear.  “Go easy on him, Mish.  He’s a bundle of nerves.”

Misha nodded and Danneel pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.   
  
“Thank you,” she whispered, and turned to follow the footpath back up to the house.  
  
Jensen chose that moment to glance up.  Misha just looked at his friend, leaving the ball in his court as to how to handle whatever was gonna happen next.  Jensen patted the rock beside him and Misha took the few steps over to sit down.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  Misha listened to his friend breathe beside him, letting the sounds of the rainforest settle his nerves, and tried to come up with a way to start a conversation.  In the end, he didn’t have to.  Jensen, always one to put humour into any situation, pasted on his charming smile and spoke first.  
  
“So, that happened!”  
  
Misha nodded. “Uh yeah.  I guess it did.”  
  
Jensen grinned and winked.  “See something you liked?”  
  
“Oh my God, Jen.  You actually have to ask me that?”   
  
“Well, you did look like you were enjoying yourself.  I couldn’t decide whether to watch you or Danni,” Jensen said, the solar lights illuminating every freckle on his flushed face.  
  
They really needed to stop beating around the bush and avoiding the giant elephant in the jungle.  Misha decided it was now or never.  He took a deep breath, set his hand on Jensen’s knee and squeezed.  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
Jensen looked up; nervousness in his green eyes as if he knew this was it.  “Yeah, Mish?”  
  
“What did you want to ask me the other day?  You never actually said.”  
  
He watched the emotions play across his friend’s face.  Misha knew Jensen was attracted to him.  He also knew the feeling was completely mutual.  In fact, Misha was fairly sure there was a lot more to this than the physical, at least on his side of things.  Jensen had asked him to think about their feelings for each other and he had.  What he didn’t know is what Jensen wanted to do about it.  He tried to imagine the ways this could go.  Would Jensen want to explore what was going on between them, or would he admit his attraction and ultimately decide it wasn’t worth the risk to their friendship?  He hoped he was going to get his answer.  
  
Jensen turned so that his entire body was facing Misha.  He took Misha’s hands and folded their fingers together, lacing them one by one.  Misha felt grounded by the touch, so he waited.  
  
Jensen looked up and Misha could feel the heat in his stare.   
  
“Actually it was a pretty simple question.  I was just scared of the answer,” Jensen whispered, then leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Misha’s jaw.  “I just needed to know…” and another gentle kiss to his temple. “…do you want me, Mish?” and one more kiss to the edge of his lips, still damp from the rain.  
  
Misha groaned, sliding his hands into Jensen’s hair, cupping the sides of his face, and pulling him in until their lips were just a breath apart.  “Yes!  More than anything,” he replied before crushing Jensen’s perfect mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be happy to know that my original estimate of 5-6 chapters is not happening. I suspect 7 or 8, but I'll update the count as I know for sure.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I'm stunned by how many of you are following this little story. You have my eternal love and gratitude :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally? Maybe? Will some fireside silliness and liquid/plant-based courage help? We'll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Thanks as always to the amazing [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for her helpful read through. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Please note the additional tag :)

 

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%205_1.jpg.html)

Misha kissed the same way he lived – enthusiastically, passionately, and completely; single-mindedly bestowing everything he had in that moment to this one task.  Jensen was shocked silent by the intensity of the first touch of their lips, but was soon one hundred percent on board.  He was glad he’d just come, because otherwise he knew he’d be hard again in an instant with the way Misha was exploring his mouth and caressing his jaw in reverence.  
  
 Jensen was lost in the press and drag of Misha’s full lips, the nip and graze of his teeth, the slide and pursuit of his tongue.  He almost felt like he was just along for the ride, and fuck, what a ride it was.  Jensen was sure he’d never been kissed so thoroughly.  
  
Lost in the build-up, Jensen wrapped his strong arms around his friend’s neck, clasping his fingers together and teasing his thumb in the damp curls at the nape of Misha’s neck.  Misha sighed into his mouth, and Jensen took that opportunity to skate the tip of his tongue down Misha’s jaw to the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe with his front teeth.  Misha tilted his head back to give Jensen the room he needed and he took advantage, placing butterfly kisses down the other man’s slender neck.  
  
Misha groaned at his ministrations, jarring Jensen back into the present.  He gave a quick nip, then soothing kitten-lick, before pulling back and staring into Misha’s already lust-dark eyes.  They were both more breathless than they should be from just kissing, testament to the levels of desire building between them.  
  
Jensen reluctantly pulled away from the extraordinary man in his arms.  “Mish.  We better slow down before this gets any more carried away.”  
  
Misha nodded his agreement, with the same obvious hesitance that Jensen had.  He pulled back, but kept a hand on Jensen’s thigh.  Jensen was grounded by the touch, making it easier to let the rest go temporarily – or what he certainly hoped was.  
  
“So where do we go from here?”  
  
He had expected the question, but Jensen didn’t have an answer on the tip of his tongue.  He knew that whatever they decided, however this was gonna play out, it impacted more than just them. He looked up at his friend and considered his words carefully before Misha saved him the trouble.  
  
“I think we should sit down with Danni and Vicki and set some guidelines,” Misha answered his own question, tentatively, and then rushing ahead.  “Anything we do involves both of them, and the kids; eventually, probably Jared and Genevieve as well.  Moving forward could impact work.  We’ll have to consider public appearances.  How much time we can spend together?  Who will know?”  
  
Jensen’s head was spinning with everything Misha said.  “Woah.  Slow down.”  He covered Misha’s hand with his own in reassurance.  “I know these are all things we need to think about and talk about with the girls, but right now this is all completely new and we’ve barely started it.  Let’s keep it with just us for just a little bit, okay?”  
  
Misha laughed and let out a breath that definitely resembled a sigh of relief.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right, Jen.”  It’s not like they don’t know.  It’s all just details.”  
  
“Details.  Exactly.” Jensen replied, leaning in to tip his forehead to meet Misha’s.  He glanced into the other man’s eyes, giggling at the distortion of being at such close range.  “I want you, Mish.  Fuck, do I want you, but I don’t want to make this weird.  First and foremost, you’re my best friend.  Hell, I spend more time with you and Jared than I do anyone else.  You’re already family, man.”  
  
Misha smirked with his perfect gummy smile, relaxing Jensen completely.   
  
“I know you and that gigantor moose are still gonna make my life living hell,” Misha laughed, rolling his eyes.  “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
Jensen gave his friend’s shoulder a solid shove.  “Good to know some things won’t change.”

~*~

  
Misha and Jensen were thrilled to find the kids all settled for the night and fire blazing in the outdoor pit after a contemplative walk back to the Villa.  The patio umbrellas and nearby trees were strung with white fairy lights, and coloured tiki torches and solar lights decorated the foliage.  Both men smiled at the sight of their loved ones’ infectious laughter as they moved in to join them.    
  
Vicki was taking a long swig from a bottle of Patron which she passed off to Misha as soon as he settled down beside her.  Jared appeared to be at the punchline of some long-winded joke or story with lots of hand waving – obviously having had a good amount of the bottle contents already as well as more than one of the beers from the cooler at Gen’s feet.  All three girls had clearly been Jared’s intended audience and Gen was rolling her eyes at her husband’s dorky antics.  
  
Misha passed the bottle off to Jensen once he’d had a few good swallows.  It was apparent that they had some catching up to do.  Danneel glanced over at them, a questioning look in her eyes, and Misha just nodded once, imperceptible to anyone else.  Her slight smile showed that she’d understood.  
  
“So, what did we miss?” Misha wondered out loud, grabbing the bottle back from his friend.  “S’mores?  Pole dancing?  Friendly orgy?”  
  
The characteristic Misha comment caused laughter all around the fire pit, so much so that Jared almost slipped out of his chair.  
  
“The kids ate all the marshmallows!” giggled Gen, trying to hoist her giant moose of a man back into his seat before he hurt himself.  “Can’t pole dance.  There’s no pole.”  
  
“Or music,” piped in Vicki.   
  
Misha glanced over at Jensen, who so far hadn’t said a word since they’d been back.  Hoping he wasn’t making him uncomfortable, he leaned over and handed the bottle back, looking straight into his friend’s eyes.  
  
“How about you grab your guitar, Jen?  It’s too quiet and the ladies want to dance.”  
  
“Not sure I’ve had enough of this to play anything dance-worthy yet,” Jensen replied, holding up the tequila bottle before downing another swig.  
  
“Why don’t you just mess around and see what happens.  We can keep the booze flowing.  There’s plenty apparently.”  
  
While Jensen wandered into the house to dig up his guitar, Vicki hopped up from her patio chair, mischievous excitement written all over her face.  “I managed to procure a little something today that’ll get everybody moving and shaking.”  
  
“Oh my God, Vick!”  Danneel giggled as she pinched the tiny Ziploc baggie of green twisted buds and stems out of her friend’s fingers.  Her eyes lit up at the contents.  “Where did you get this?”  
  
“Same place I got this,” replied Vicki enthusiastically, sporting one of her patented wicked grins, pulling a small ceramic pipe with a well-seasoned bowl out of the pocket of her denim shorts.  “The staff in this fine establishment are incredibly helpful.”  
  
By the time Jensen came back out to the patio, Danneel had already stuffed the pipe with a couple of pinches of the bag contents and was digging in her purse for a lighter.  
  
“I checked on all the kids and they’re all out for the count,” Jensen mumbled, apparently distracted by what his wife was up to.  “Uh, where did we get that?”  
  
Misha was quick to answer, trying to not to let his eagerness show.  “Apparently my darling better half has an in with the staff.  You find a lighter there, Danni?”  
  
“Yeah, all set.  Who’s in?”  
  
Everyone agreed that as long as the kids were all settled, they would all partake in the unexpected treat.  Occasional recreational smoking wasn’t unheard of when they relaxed together as a group, but they hadn’t expected it on this trip.  No one was foolish enough to bring anything across international borders and not knowing anyone posed a problem for buying local.  
  
Misha took a couple of hits off the pipe once it made it his way.  He inhaled deeply, trying not to cough up a lung and held the smoke in as long as he could before exhaling slowly.  He passed the pipe off to Vicki and sat back in his chair to relax and enjoy the high.  Within moments, the soreness in his calves and thighs from running abated, the tightness in his shoulders lessened, and he was suddenly mesmerized by the coloured lights surrounding their oasis.  He adored this feeling – the feeling of blissed out contentment that only dear Mary Jane could offer.  Misha wasn’t much for drugs, but this (and maybe those pesky little mushrooms once in a while) was something he could get behind.  
  
Jensen was strumming a wordless tune in the background.  Misha could feel his feet tapping gently against the tile patio and his fingers picking up the soft beat on the arm of his chair.  The music surrounded him, and as the temperate beat of the song changed, Jensen began to sing.  
  
_I’ve seen Jesus play with the flames in a lake of fire that I was standing in_  
_Met the devil in Seattle and spend nine months inside the lion’s den_  
_Met Buddha yet another time and he showed me a glowing light within_  
_But I swear that God is there every time I glare in the eyes of my best friend_  
  
_Says my son it’s all been done and someday you’re gonna wake up old and grey_  
_So go and try to have some fun showing warmth to everyone_  
_you meet and greet and cheat along the way_  
  
_There’s a gateway in our mind that leads somewhere out there beyond this plane_  
_Where reptile aliens made of light cut you open and pull out all your pain_  
_Tell me how you illegal something that we all make in our brain|_  
_Some say you might go crazy but then again it might make you go sane_  
  
Misha knew Jensen had everyone’s attention.  He was a beacon every time he started to sing.  You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the lightness that surrounded him, yet Jensen was somehow oblivious to the adoration.  Danneel tipped her head to Jensen’s shoulder as she passed the pipe over to Jared and began to gently sway against her husband’s shoulder.  It was sensual to watch, in his altered state, the dance of familiarity that was playing out in front of him.

“Great song choice there, Jen.  I think we can all agree that a country song about turtles is the perfect backdrop for an inebriated evening in paradise.”  
  
“Fuck you, Misha!” Jensen managed to choke out, smirking like he was trying his hardest not to burst into uncontrollable laughter.  He strummed the guitar harder, apparently all the more determined to finish his choice of song now that Misha had put in his two cents.  
  
_Every time I take a look inside that old and fabled book_  
_I’m blinded and reminded of the pain caused by some old man in the sky_  
_Marijuana, LSD, psilocybin, and DMT they all changed the way I see_  
_But love’s the only thing that has ever saved my life_  
  
By this time, everyone was giggling in that way that’s near impossible to stop and even more hopeless to try and keep a straight face if you do.  Jensen had the widest grin Misha have ever seen – head tilted back, Danneel tucked against his side singing along, still fingering the chords and belting out the strange lyrics, tilting his head to glance at Misha with a look that Misha vowed to save in the most treasured place in his spank bank.  Millions of fan girls (and boys) weren’t wrong.  The man was pure sex!  
__  
So don’t waste your mind on nursery rhymes  
_or fairy tales of blood and wine_  
_It’s turtles all the way down the line_  
_So to each their own, til’ we go home_  
_to other realms our souls must roam_  
_To and through the myth that we all call space and time_  
  
Jensen stood up and bowed to his inebriated audience then collapsed back into his chair with hysterical laughter.  “Ya’ll are pathetic!   No one wanted to dance?”  
  
“Not really dancin’ music, Jay,” Jared slurred.  “What do you say you play something we can shake our hips to.”  
  
Misha tried not to laugh at the mental picture of Jared shaking his hips to anything.  That man’s hips came up to most normal people’s shoulders.  The image tripped him up anyway and he almost spit his beer out from the unearthly sound that came out of his mouth.   
  
“What the fuck was that, love?” Vicki giggled, lifting her ribbed tank top to wipe the escaped beer from her husband’s chin.  “You just learn to swallow, or what?”  
  
Now that set Danneel and Jensen off.  He knew that every comment Vicki made with a sexual innuendo was well thought out and totally deliberate, but he was sure everyone else just thought it was a hilarious slip of the tongue.  
  
Gen, trying to be the tiny voice of reason, tried to rally everyone up into some form of calm and suggested Jensen play another song – something a little upbeat this time.  Jensen nodded, grabbed his guitar and tried to settle himself into playing again.  
  
“Okay, I know ya’ll know this one.  Let’s see those hips a shakin’ Jared!”  
  
_Baby why don’t we just turn that TV off?_  
_Three hundred fifteen channels|_  
_of nothing but bad news on_  
_Well, it might be me, but the way I see it_  
_the whole wide world has gone crazy_  
_So, baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
  
Misha sprung inelegantly from his chair and grabbed Danneel with one arm and Vicki with the other and started an exaggerated swing of his hips that had both girls quickly in hysterics.  Jared literally picked up Gen by her waist and swung her clumsily around.  
  
_Guess the little bitty living room ain’t gonna look like much_  
_when the lights go down and we move the couch_  
_It’s gonna be more than enough_  
_For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin’_  
_Nobody’s gonna see us go crazy_  
_So baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
  
Jensen must have decided started to join their impromptu dance party.  He stood, swung the guitar strap over his head and shoulder, and kept playing while gyrating in a way that put Misha’s stilted movements to shame.  As always, Misha couldn’t help but be totally captivated by the way Jensen could move.  
  
I took a moment for Misha to realize he’d stopped moving.  His eyes were trained on the sights in front of him, mesmerized by the beautiful picture his friends made.  Jared had Gen on hanging on to his shoulders piggy back style while he attempted to keep some semblance of time to the upbeat song.  Gen was loving every minute of her husband’s undivided attention, with eyes only for his beautiful wife.  
  
Vicki and Danneel were practicing their ‘Dirty Dancing’ skills in one of the most erotically charged displays of hands on skin he’d ever seen as both were skating their fingers up around the other’s sides and hips.  His wife and Jensen’s looked amazing together as their bodies moved together in tandem.  Another item for the secret porn stash he’d been thinking about earlier.  
  
Jensen was just singing and playing the guitar.  But, Jensen with a guitar was a sight in of itself and Misha couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bow legs, the muscled forearms, the alcohol-flushed face, and the sparkling green eyes.  
  
_Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs_  
_Bouncin’ off the wall, floatin’ on air_  
_Baby why don’t we just dance_  
  
_Baby, why don’t you go put your best dress on?_  
_Those high heeled shoes you love to lose_  
_As soon as the tunes come on_  
_On second thought, just the way you are_  
_Is already drivin’ me crazy_  
_So baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
  
Jensen’s deep voice kept up with the lyrics and his hands kept playing as his friend slowly stepped towards him with his guitar.  Misha knew that the others were too involved in their crazy antics to notice how close Jensen was now standing.  So little personal space.  So very Cas.  
  
_Down the hall, maybe straight up  the stairs_  
_Bouncin’ off the wall, floatin’ on air_  
_Baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
_I’ll cut a rug_  
  
_Well, it might be me but the way I see it_  
_The whole wide world has gone crazy_  
_So baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
_Oh baby, why don’t we just dance?_  
  
Jensen pulled the strap over his head and placed the guitar gently down to lean against the chair he’d previously been sitting in.  The entire time, his eyes never left Misha’s.  Misha couldn’t stop his heart from thumping and he was sure it wasn’t just the weed.  Jensen softly trailed a finger down Misha’s bare arm, stopping at his hand and enclosing it in his own, gently tugging him in.  The soft smile on Jensen’s face was Misha’s complete undoing and the gravelly words that followed just cemented it.  
  
“So Mish.  Why don’t we just dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Songs Jensen plays:**
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [ _Turtles All the Way Down_ \- Sturgill Simpson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gBV-Nzq7Pg)
> 
>  
> 
> [_Why Don’t We Just Dance_ \- Josh Turner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IH1Z9DEDqpk)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with the girls and some unexpected alone time. Do things finally heat up in the rain forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to both [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) and [rachelladeville](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelladeville/pseuds/rachelladeville) for your help with this chapter <3\. Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments and kudos. I'm humbled by how much love this little fic is getting. Seriously.

 

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%206.jpg.html)

The silence had a rhythm to it, just as the music had – every beat bringing Misha closer, every pause ramping Jensen’s desire to levels he was having a difficult time comprehending from one single touch.  Just feeling Misha’s pulse in his fingers and seeing the dark swirl of want in his friend’s eyes made him half hard and the world around them cease to exist.  
  
Jensen wanted to pull Misha closer and press against his muscular frame until there was zero distance between them.  He wanted to run his fingers through that untameable hair, meticulously separating each individual strand.  He wanted, oh god he wanted…    
  
“What happened to the tunes?”   
  
Jensen was snapped instantly back to reality by Jared’s slurred question, suddenly all too aware that he and Misha were very far from being alone.  
  
Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed to be caught out by his friends.  “Ahhh…I don’t know what else to play.”  
  
Danneel stepped over and placed a hand knowingly on each of their shoulders and both Jensen and Misha relaxed at the contact.  “It’s getting late anyway.  Maybe we should just call it a night, huh?”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, the weed having moved everyone’s body beyond silly and hungry and into that mellow stage of needing to be horizontal somewhere fairly quickly or risk not moving until morning.  
  
Gen slipped her tiny hand into Jared’s giant paw and attempted to drag him towards the villa.  “Let’s get you to bed, you giant baby.  You’re gonna feel this in the morning.  I’m gonna sic the boys on you at 6:00am.”  Jared didn’t seem terribly concerned as he stumbled down the rocky path, his focus entirely on staying upright.  
  
Jensen took Danneel’s hand and squeezed gently.  He watched Vicki slide in behind Misha, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against his back.    The four of them stood for a moment in the peace of the Costa Rican darkness.  It was Danneel who finally broke the silence.  
  
“Jared and Gen are going out for lunch tomorrow.  Jay and I owe them some kid-free time from earlier.  We’re all gonna sit and talk this out, okay?”  
  
Jensen nodded, noticing that Misha and Vicki were doing the same.  He knew they needed to sort out a lot of things, and right now when they were all tired and half-drunk wasn’t the time.    
  
“I think we all need a clear head for that conversation and mine certainly isn’t, so yeah, bed time for this bozo!”  
  
Misha chuckled.  “I think we can blame Vick for that one.”  
  
Vicki tried unsuccessfully to look sheepish, and then gave up.  She and Danneel shared a knowing look before high-fiving.  “I declare this evening a success.”    
  
Vicki definitely knew how to liven up a party. All four friends wandered tiredly off to their respective bedrooms with satisfied smiles on their faces.    


~*~  


Jared was finally beginning to look human by the time Gen dragged him into the kitchen before leaving for their lunch date.  She’d followed through with her threat from the night before and the entire house had been subject to the groaning when Tom and Shep started jumping on the bed at 7:00am.  Gen was a little ticked the boys had slept in the extra hour, but beggars can’t be choosers when it comes to spousal punishments.  
  
Misha whistled at Genevieve as she appeared.  Her flowery cotton sundress showed off her tiny waist and shapely tanned shoulders to perfection.  She truly was a vision.  She curtsied for her audience before standing on her tippy toes to give Misha a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks.  
  
“You sure you’re good with taking the boys?” she asked, Danneel.  “They’ve been pretty hyper this morning.”  
  
“Oh yeah.  We’ve got this.  Go enjoy yourselves.  It’s just lunch.”  
  
Misha got up and physically pushed the couple out the door.  If he didn’t, he figured they’d stand there worrying about their kids for another ten minutes.  “Go!” he said, with as much authority as he could muster.  “Stare into each other’s eyes and all that mushy date stuff.”    
  
He laughed as Jared looked lovingly at his wife, and she in turn rolled her eyes back at him.    
  
“Yeah, yeah.  We’re going,” Jared said as they practically skipped through the front door.  
  
Misha turned back to the kitchen with a smile.  Jensen held out a bottle of beer in his direction.  “You ready for this?” his friend asked, looking more nervous than Misha had expected.  
  
“Sure.  You?” Misha replied, taking a swig of the cold brew.    
  
“Yeah I love talking about relationships and sex,” Jensen laughed in reply.  “I’d rather be doing it!”  
  
Misha raised his beer in agreement.  “Then we’re on the same page.  Where are the girls and kids?”  
  
“They’re putting Shep, JJ, and Maison down for naps and setting up West and Tom with a movie or something.  They should be back in a second.”  
  
Misha wandered over to the large area off the kitchen that served as an open air living room and stood looking out at the stunning Pacific view.  Jensen placed his beer on the kitchen counter and joined his friend, lifting his hand to rub soothingly from Misha’s shoulder down his upper arm to his elbow and back.  The touch was grounding and Misha automatically leaned into it, enjoying the closeness Jensen was giving him.  
  
“We can make this work, right Jen?” Misha questioned, still staring out at the ocean waves and speck-like surfers.    
  
Jensen squeezed his friend’s arm in a reassuring response.  “Yeah.  We can.”  
  
Vicki’s voice interrupted Jensen and Misha’s quiet moment.  “Kids are all settled.  Little ones are sleeping and the older two are watching Minions.  You boys want a glass of wine?”  
  
Danneel settled herself on the couch with an open bottle and a few empty glasses.  She poured a glass for herself and one for Vicki when Misha and Jensen both indicated they were okay with their beers.  
  
Once all four friends were settled on the leather couches, drinks in hand, Misha glanced around at each person in the room.  Vicki – his beautiful, steadfast, partner in everything.  He couldn’t imagine life without her by his side, sharing in everything they’d built together.  She was his rock.    
  
Jensen – his best friend.  No one could make him laugh quite like that man.  He was the reason that being away from his family to work was bearable.  He was truly beautiful, inside and out and Misha was completely intrigued by his desire for the man.    
  
Then there was Danneel – his confidant.  The stunning woman was as intelligent as she was voluptuous and Misha was so thankful she was always in his corner.  She and Jensen had created a beautiful family together and they were an amazing team he was lucky to count as friends.  
  
As he considered the position they were in, about to embark on this new and exciting journey, he was so incredibly thankful for these three individuals that were such an important part of his life.  God he hoped what they were about to do wouldn’t change that.  He waited with baited breath to see who would break the silence and start the conversation.  
  
Unsurprisingly, it was Vicki who spoke first.  
  
“So first things first.  I know this is gonna be a little weird, so let’s just agree that we can all say whatever we need to – whatever we’re feeling.  This,” she gestured around the room at everyone, “is not gonna work unless everyone is completely honest and on board.”  
  
Misha nodded, leaning into his wife, thankful that she was the one taking the lead.  He glanced around and everyone else was showing their agreement.    
  
“I think we’re all secure in the fact that there is a lot of love in this room – both within two individual marriages and as a group of friends.  No one wants to take away from that.  Polyamory, by definition, is increasing love and affection, not causing problems in existing relationships.”  
  
Danneel put down her glass of wine and turned towards Jensen.  “Yes, love.  You and JJ are everything to me.  You know that.  I also know how much you love me, and her, and if I thought that was in jeopardy in any way, I wouldn’t be okay with this.”  
  
Jensen opened his mouth to interrupt his wife, but she stopped him before he could say anything.  “I know what you’re gonna say, Jay, and you don’t have to.  I know there’s no risk to our marriage.  I’m so secure in our love, that’s why I am okay with this.  I just wanted you to know that.”    
  
Danneel leaned in and kissed her husband tenderly in reassurance.  The whole display had Misha relaxing in relief.  The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems for Jensen and Danneel.  He loved them both and couldn’t stand the thought of hurting either one.  
  
Vicki reached over and squeezed Misha’s thigh.  He understood her unspoken gesture.  She felt the same as Danneel and he couldn’t possibly love his beautiful wife more than in that moment.    
  
“So, it is apparent to all four of us, that Misha and Jensen share a mutual attraction, both physically and emotionally.  I’ve talked about it with Dimitri, and I know Danneel has discussed it with Jensen.  Danneel and I have also had several conversations, laying out our own feelings on how this impacts us.”  
  
Misha’s ears perked up at that, glancing over at Jensen and seeing the surprise on his face as well.  Although it made sense that the girls would have thought about this and talked about it amongst themselves.  He smiled and nodded, glad that they had.  Vicki had a way with words that he knew would have alleviated any of Danneel’s fears.  
  
Vicki glanced around to make sure everyone was still engaged and continued.  “What we need to consider is what a relationship between Misha and Jensen is going to look like.”  
  
Danneel giggled.  “It’s gonna look damn pretty!”    
  
Misha and Jensen both groaned audibly, while Vicki laughed.  “Well, I can’t argue with you there, Danni.  Not quite what I meant though.  We need to think about how much of this will be public knowledge and who will know.  We need to consider the logistics of a relationship within two already existing ones, especially since we don’t live in close proximity to each other.  Also, we need to consider how a relationship will affect work for you boys.”  
  
Everyone nodded silently, apparently all deep in their own thoughts.  Misha was surprised when Jensen finally spoke up.  
  
“I think,” Jensen said with a slight shakiness, probably from nerves, “that much of that will need to be figured out as we go.  I don’t know the answer to most of those questions right now.”  
  
Misha knew Jensen was right.  This was all so new.  Hell, so far, he and Jensen had only kissed and talked.  So much would need to be worked out, but since no one really had an idea how things were going to play out yet, it was difficult to tell how it would affect their lives in the day to day.  
  
Danneel jumped in then.  “I think all that needs to happen today is to set a few very basic ground rules.  I have a couple of ideas.  First, I think Vicki was right in the fact that honesty is going to be everything here.  We all need to be completely up front with each other all the time.  No one needs intimate details, but we all need to be aware of how everyone else is feeling.”  
  
Danneel took a deep breath and looked around before continuing.  Everyone nodded, urging her to go on.  “Second, the kids come first.  We have a commitment to our marriages and children that needs to be honoured no matter what.  And third, at least for right now, no one else needs to know except Jared and Gen.  They are too close to all of us to be able to hide this from them, and they are our family too.  I just can’t imagine them not knowing.”  
  
“When should we talk to them?”  Misha asked.  “I’m not sure we’d be able to keep it from them long anyway.  Genevieve is pretty perceptive, and even the giant moose has his moments.”  
  
Jensen laughed at that.  Of course, any joke at his friend’s expense was cause for humour.  Jared did the same thing to all of them after all.  
  
“I think we can let you guys decide that,” Vicki answered.  “Just let Danneel and I know and we can all do it together if you like.”  
  
“We can do that,” Misha nodded, looking at Jensen.    
  
“Yeah, that works.”  
  
“Okay, well the hard part is over guys.  Or maybe not,” Vicki chuckled with a salacious wink.  
  
The red flush that crept up Jensen’s neck should not be near as adorable as it was.  Misha couldn’t help but snort at his friend’s obvious embarrassment.  “I think we’ll keep that information to ourselves for now.”  
  
Danneel jumped to her feet with a look of exuberant delight.  “I think it’s time for a big group hug.  Whaddya say?”    
  
Everyone laughed, relieved that the seriousness of the discussion was behind them.  They all stood, wrapping their arms around each other.  It reminded Misha of some of the octo-armed photo ops from conventions – but this was his family, and he was feeling pretty content wrapped up in their love.  
  
“So, what are the plans for this afternoon?” Misha asked after they’d all managed to extract themselves and grab another drink.    
  
“I’m taking you and Jared to the driving range to brush up on your skills for our game tomorrow.  I think the girls are taking the kids into town for some kiddie yoga thing.”  
  
Misha groaned. “I suck at golf, Jen.”  
  
Jensen just laughed.  “It’s ok, so does Jared.  It’ll be fun.”  
  
“Speak of the devil,” Danneel interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked over to the main doors of the villa where Gen and a very green looking Jared were making their way inside.  Jared stumbled his way towards his and Genevieve’s room while Gen joined the rest of the group in the living room.  
  
“I don’t think my sweet man is going anywhere.  We had this delicious ceviche at this beautiful outdoor cafe in Quepos.  In retrospect, I’m not sure raw fish is the best thing to serve someone with a hangover.  He barely made it home.”  
  
“Crap,” Jensen replied, before looking over at Misha.  “You wanna still go to the range or just skip it and hang out here until the sicko is feeling better?”  
  
Misha didn’t think it was a great idea to leave Jared alone if the girls and kids had plans and he told Jensen as much.  Besides, in the back of his head he couldn’t help but consider that if Jared was sleeping, and the girls and kids were in town, he and Jensen would be alone for a few hours.  
  
Gen was a little concerned about leaving Jared, but eventually Danneel and Vicki convinced her that he would be fine with Jensen and Misha as babysitters.  The kids were looking forward to the Mom and Tot dance and yoga class and no one wanted them to miss it.  With the little ones up from their nap, the girls rounded them up and left the boys to keep an eye on Jared.

~*~

  
Jensen grabbed a couple of bottles of water and some Tylenol and took them in to his friend.  Jared was out like a light so he just left them on the bedside table.  He lowered the blinds to darken the room and left the moose to sleep it off, figuring he was gonna be comatose for a while.  As he closed the door quietly, Jensen considered the fact that he and Misha were now completely alone for the first time on their trip.  He didn’t count the few minutes in the trees from the day before.  The idea had him thrumming with nerves and anticipation.  
  
When he arrived back in the living room, Misha was standing there holding out a beer for him, looking as anxious as Jensen felt.    
  
Jensen grabbed the bottle and swallowed down half the contents in one swig. “So…”  
  
Misha laughed.  “Smooth, Ackles!”  
  
“Fuck off!  You’re not looking so calm and collected yourself right now, Dimitri.”  
  
Misha switched to the Indo-Russian accent he was famous for.  “Would you rather I tried to seduce you like a proper Russian gentleman, Mr. Ackles?”  
  
Jensen threw back his head and laughed until his stomach started to cramp.  That damn voice got to him every time, but he had to admit, it was also kind of sexy.  “Sure, Mr. Krushnic.  Let’s see what you’ve got!”  
  
Misha grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom he and Vicki shared, closing the door quietly as not to disturb the man down the hall, leaning back on it and looking Jensen straight in the eyes.  The playfulness was all of a sudden gone and Jensen could see the desire take its place.  
  
Now that they were finally alone, Jensen found himself even more nervous.  He’d been fantasising about this moment for so long and now that he was faced with it, he felt like a sixteen year old blushing virgin.  Misha was looking at him questioningly, waiting for him to take the lead.  He wasn’t sure that was a position he wanted to be in.  He nodded to his friend, hoping to covey that he was on board with whatever they started, without him having to be the one doing the actual starting.  
  
Misha walked slowly towards him.  He could see the desire pooling in his friend’s eyes, deepening their usual bright blue to almost black, and that alone had him already stiffening in his cargo shorts.  If Misha could do that to him with a look, he was anxious to find out what a touch could do.  It had been so many years since he’d been with a man and the thought of the hard planes of Misha’s body moving against his own had him already breathing faster in anticipation.  
  
When they were inches apart, face to face, shoulder to shoulder, not quite touching, Misha lifted his hand to gently cradle Jensen’s face.  “Are you certain?”    
  
Jensen nodded again.  Words had escaped him, stuck in his throat, not cooperating with the need building in his body.  He only hoped Misha understood without him having to verbalize what he wanted.  Misha leaned in, closing the last bit of distance and covered Jensen’s mouth with his own.  Jensen instantly opened for him, tilting his head for a better angle and deepening the kiss.  It was just as thrilling as the first time, and the rest of his body responded in the same way.  
  
A quiet intake of breath, followed by slight whine was all the sound Jensen could manage.  It was enough to urge Misha on.  Jensen felt Misha’s hand immediately slide around the back of his head and up into the buzzed hair at the nape of his neck.  Misha’s long fingers tilted Jensen’s neck just enough for him to press a trail of damp kisses down his jawline to just below his ear, alternating between butterfly kisses, kitten licks, and warm breaths, causing Jensen to break out in goosebumps down his neck and arms.  
  
Misha was relentless and Jensen felt like he was just along for the ride.  And, oh God, what a ride it was.  Misha stopped his ministrations long enough to pull Jensen’s tank over his head and quickly repeat the action with his own t-shirt.  Pressed skin against skin, Misha slid his thigh between Jensen’s legs and moved against him.  Jensen could feel the rigid line of Misha’s erection through his shorts and the hardness against his own now solid cock was compounding the rushing in his head.  
  
“I think we need to move this to the bed, Jen.” Misha panted, sounding as wrecked as Jensen felt.    
  
Jensen started walking them backwards, not for one second letting any distance come between them, until the backs of his knees touched the wood bedframe.  Misha wasted no time using his free hand to thumb open the button of Jensen’s shorts and tug down the zipper, watching intently as they slid to a puddle at his feet.  Jensen’s cock stood proudly, bouncing back against his stomach after being freed from its trappings.  Who wears boxers under shorts, right?  Misha appeared pleasantly surprised and Jensen allowed himself a little smugness at his friend’s positive reaction.  
  
Jensen made quick work of Misha’s running shorts, shoving them down the other man’s legs, grabbing his briefs at the same time, because apparently Misha did put them on with his shorts today.  He was thankful for elastic waistbands  because he had no patience for buttons and zippers.  Finally, with both of them gloriously naked, they each took a moment to look, take in, and breathe.  
  
“Fuck, Mish!” Jensen finally managed to speak.  His eyes automatically took in the expanse of golden skin in front of him – dark nipples, sharp hipbones, near-black curls leading to an impressive, slightly-curved cock, and strong runner’s thighs.  Misha was stunningly beautiful and for the first time in a very long time, Jensen’s mouth was watering for the solid weight of a stiff dick in his mouth.  
  
Jensen planted his thumbs on the exquisite vee of Misha’s hips, pressing gently, and spun them both so Misha’s back was to the bed.  He let his fingers wander over the slight softness of Misha’s stomach, through the wiry curls of his bush, and down his friend’s muscular thighs as he slid to his knees.  Glancing up at Misha, Jensen could tell he’d surprised the other man with his boldness and he hoped he could still manage the mind-blowing head Christian used to praise him for.    
  
Wrapping his fingers loosely around the base of Misha’s shaft, Jensen lowered the shiny tip to rest on his kiss-swollen bottom lip and tested the weight, reminding himself of what he loved about sucking cock.  The juxtaposition of velvety softness and solid heat, combined with the headiness of being able to bring someone literally to their knees with only his mouth and tongue, was glorious, and Jensen hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it until that very moment.  
  
Jensen swirled the head of Misha’s dick with the very tip of his tongue and then closed his lips around the perfect softness and suckled the slight bitterness that escaped.  Misha’s response was just what he’d hoped for.  His friend bucked his hips involuntarily, letting loose a moan that could only be described as obscene.  The beautiful sound was enough to urge Jensen into action, swallowing Misha’s hardness down until he could feel it hit the back of his throat.  Fuck, how he’d missed the feeling of fullness that came from deep throating the perfect cock.  
  
“Jen,” he breathed as his knees buckled, “You’re gonna kill me with that mouth – kill me right here.”  
  
Trying to grin with a mouthful of dick wasn’t easy; spit seeped from the corner of his mouth as he tried, lips getting sloppier as he grew more enthusiastic.  
  
Misha looked utterly wrecked.  With his head tilted back to expose the perfect column of his throat, his adam’s apple bulging as he swallowed down yet another moan, and a glisten of sweat on his tanned chest, Jensen couldn’t imagine a more perfect sight.  He had to reach down and give himself a few good tugs just to take the pressure off his own engorged dick.  It was hanging so heavily between his thighs it was bordering on painful.    
  
Misha had to be getting close.  The man was babbling almost incoherently – a string of mumbled filthy words spilling out of his mouth punctuated with totally clear ‘Oh, God!’,  ‘Jen, Jen, Jen!’ and ‘Fuck!’  Jensen slid his hands around to grab fistfuls of Misha’s tensed ass cheeks and pulled him in, using his body language to convey what he wanted the other man to do.  Misha didn’t need to be shown more than once.  He began rocking his hips forward, harder and faster, fucking Jensen’s mouth, panting and groaning, speeding up until Jensen was nearly gagging with the force of the thrusts.  God, Jensen loved this – being the cause of Misha fucking Collins wholly losing control.  Within moments, Misha was practically howling in pleasure as he spilled hot, salty come down Jensen’s fucked-raw throat.    
  
Jensen swallowed fast and hard, milking every drop, finishing by slowing licking and kissing from root to tip of Misha’s softening dick, not willing to waste even the smallest amount of the come this stunning man had given him.  Once Misha was completely clean, Jensen pulled off with a soft pop and looked up to find Misha staring right down at him with those intense blue eyes.  He barely had a chance to blink before Misha was grabbing him by his underarms and hauling him back up so they were face to face.  
  
“We are so not done!” Misha growled, spinning Jensen back around and pushing him down onto his back on the bed.  Jensen crab-walked backwards to the middle of the bed and grabbed a pillow to shove under the back of his head.  He reached up to pull Misha on top of him, bucking up with his engorged cock to find some relief on the other man’s solid frame  “I’m gonna be done in a matter of seconds if you keep talking to me like that.”  
  
Misha leaned down until he was practically breathing into Jensen’s open mouth.  “I’m counting on it!”  
  
Jensen couldn’t help but close the distance, latching onto Misha’s lips like a drowning man.  He knew Misha would be able to taste his own come and that thought made Jensen impossibly harder.  He wasn’t gonna last any longer.  He was so thoroughly, overwhelmingly turned on, he could barely stand it.    
  
“Want you, Mish,” he whined, beyond caring how needy he sounded. “I need to come.  Need you to touch me.  Please?”  
  
He knew what he must look like, clawing his hands at Misha’s arms to find leverage, mouthing at his friend’s face in an attempt at frenzied kisses.  He was lost in the rush of his near orgasm that when Misha reached between them to wrap a fist around his dick, he almost screamed.    
  
“Yes, yes, yes…fuck, fuck!!”  His release exploded out of him, coating Misha’s hand and both of their stomachs in copious amounts of his come.  He could barely breathe as Misha stroked him gently through the aftershocks until over-sensitivity won out and he had to beg him to let go.  Misha took that opportunity to kiss him slowly, sensually, like they actually had time to bask in it now that the urgency was over.  
  
Jensen sighed into the kisses, enjoying the feeling of completion they gave him – the reverence and adoration apparent in every touch of lips.    
  
“That was amazing,” he murmured against Misha’s dry warm lips.    
  
Misha nodded, touching his forehead to Jensen’s.  “ _You’re_ amazing, Jen.  I’m gonna have a hell of a time trying to resist you now that I know what I’m up against.”  
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Jensen replied, fisting his hands in Misha’s thick, dark hair and feeling the blush creeping into his cheeks.  “For now, let’s just enjoy the freedom, okay?  No resisting necessary.”  
  
Jensen pulled Misha in beside him and wrapped his arms possessively around his friend’s waist.  “I don’t plan on setting you free until the girls and kids get home, so make yourself comfortable.”    
  
Misha curled right in to Jensen’s side without question, nosing into Jensen’s neck and mumbling tiredly.  “Just try and make me let go.”   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventurous day on the water for the gang and an unexpected evening for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the fantastic [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) for her beta skills. She's a rock star! Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Second to last chapter, folks. I'm gonna miss this little story. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are much loved. Thank you. <3

 

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%20Seven.jpg.html)

Jensen could feel the sunlight on his face before he even opened his eyes.  He was getting too used to waking to the warmth of a tropical morning, the sounds of the distant surf, and the chatter of the rainforest.  He was beginning to realize how difficult it was gonna be to go back to reality after their trip was over.  Danneel sighed in her sleep beside him, curling into his neck, her hair falling softly onto his face.  She would be awake soon.  He leaned over and kissed her forehead, relaxing into the happiness that he felt radiating from deep within.  
  
Thoughts of his afternoon with Misha from the previous day filled him with the warmth of promise.  He wasn’t entirely sure yet where they were headed, but he was looking forward to exploring the excitement of the ride.  He had his amazing wife and sweet daughter by his side no matter what, and for that he was incredibly thankful.  He knew how lucky he was.  For Danneel to be so understanding and enthusiastic about this shift in their lives was a gift he didn’t plan to take for granted.  She was his rock and he couldn’t imagine a life without her grounding force.  
  
Danneel shifted to wrap an arm around Jensen’s soft middle, her eyes flickering open for just a moment before she leaned in to give him a tender morning kiss.  
  
“Morning love.  Sleep well?”  
  
“Like a baby!”  
  
Danneel chuckled.  “Why do people always say that?  Babies are up every few hours.  I don’t think I slept through the night for the first year after JJ was born.”  
  
“I never thought of it that way,” Jensen considered.  “Okay.  I slept like a hibernating squirrel.  Does that work better?”  
  
“How very Dean of you, baby,” Danneel laughed again.  “Although, I don’t think squirrels actually hibernate.  They just stay in their den where it’s warm.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes.  “Ok, Google.  I can’t keep up with your encyclopedic brain of useless knowledge.  I slept very well.  How’s that?  
  
Danneel kissed him again.  “You’re so cute when you pout.”  
  
“I do not pout!”  
  
“Oh, you most definitely pout.  Just ask Misha, or Jared, or the fans, or anyone on the crew.  That bottom lip juts right out and you look grumpy and adorable.”  
  
Jensen grabbed a pillow but Danneel was too fast for him.  She rolled over and landed on her feet beside the bed before he even had a chance to take aim.  
  
“I’ll get you when you least expect it.”  
  
“I’m terrified,” Danneel snickered over her shoulder as she stuffed her arms into one of Jensen’s oversized t-shirts and ran from the room.  
  
Jensen shook his head.  Life was never boring with Danni in his world, that was for sure.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped into the first pair of shorts he found that looked cleanish.  He hoped someone had already started the coffee.  He had slept soundly, but he still needed that caffeine jolt to clear the morning cobwebs from his half-functioning brain.  
  
When he made it into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, Danni, Vicki, and Gen were sitting at the island while the kids sat in a circle on the patio munching on donuts.  
  
“Whose idea was the sugar for breakfast?” he asked, tilting his head towards the happily-chewing little ones while pouring himself a cup of black coffee from the fancy machine on the counter.  It resembled the bridge on the USS Enterprise, but it made damn good coffee.  
  
“Jared.  Who do you think?”  Gen answered, rolling her eyes.  “He handed them out and then took off with Misha for a run.”  
  
“Well, they should all be nice and wired up on the boat today.”  
  
“”Yup.  Just what we need,” added Vicki, getting up to get another coffee for herself.  
  
Between sips of coffee, Genevieve slid some pamphlets across the counter to Jensen.  He looked down to see a photo of two dolphins frolicking in the open sea.  The name across the top said ‘Planet Dolphin’.  He flipped it open to see even more photos of magnificent sea mammals, beautifully coloured fish, and impressive sail boats.    
  
“Do they offer snorkeling?” he asked Gen, knowing that they’d all hoped to be able to do that today.  
  
“Yup.  We can go out on a catamaran along Manuel Antonio Marine Preserve to see the dolphins and whales, and then they’ll anchor us at Biesanz Bay for a couple of hours of snorkeling.  They guarantee we’ll be able to see the sea turtles from the boat as well.  The kids will love it!”  
  
Jensen nodded enthusiastically.  “Sounds perfect.  When do we leave?”  
  
“As soon as we finish breakfast and the boys get back and showered.”  
  
A brief image of Misha’s sweaty, naked body climbing into the amazing showers in their villa popped into Jensen’s head.  He had to remind himself that, here in the kitchen, with the girls and the kids right beside him, was not the ideal place to get a boner.  He quickly switched his thoughts to the platter of waffles and fruit on the table across from him and went to dig in.  Jensen could almost always be distracted by food, and the spread that was put out for them every day was pretty phenomenal.  He’d be hitting the gym with Jared when they got home, that’s for sure.  
  
Barely more than an hour later, they pulled up outside the main building at Planet Dolphin with five very exuberant children, and six, also fairly excited, adults.  The kids had to be reminded to hold onto their parent’s hands as they bounced on their heels, well and truly ready for their water adventure.  
  
Jensen had had little opportunity to talk to Misha all morning.  Between getting everyone fed and out the door, and now wrestling five sugar-rushed, keyed -up children into life jackets, no one had had time to focus on anything else.  He glanced over to Misha and they shared a quick knowing smile.  Jensen still couldn’t get over how beautiful his friend really was.  In board shorts, his infamous holey ‘Duran Duran’ t-shirt, and aviators, the man looked stunning.  Jensen had to remind himself that not everyone knew of their slightly changed status and he needed to keep his hands to himself.  He could get away with the occasional friendly touch, he was a handsy guy after all, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to rein himself in.  Better not risk it.  
  
When a darkly tanned man in a ball cap and a red polo shirt came over to help get them all settled in the boat, Jensen’s attention snapped back to matters at hand.    
  
“Hola, familias!  I am Diego.  I will be your guide today.  Shall we get seated in the catamaran?”  
  
JJ tugged insistently on his shorts.  “It’s Diego, Daddy!”  
  
Jensen knelt down to calm his little girl.  “He’s not the same Diego you watch on TV, princess.  He has the same name though.  Isn’t that cool?”  
  
Diego chuckled.  “You will be surprised how often children are excited by my name.  Some time I will watch this television show with the Diego boy.”  
  
Everyone smiled at Diego’s enthusiasm for the kids.  Obviously he was used to dealing with little ones and they were all grateful for his patience.  With his help and expertise, it didn’t take very long to get everyone settled in the beautiful boat.  Children and adults alike we mesmerized by the view of both the sails and the scenery as they left the harbour and cruised out into the open sea.  


~*~  


Misha settled into the catamaran with Maison on his lap.  His little girl was nervous of the water, so he rocked her and pointed out little things for her to see as they pulled away from the harbour.  Her wide blue eyes peeked out from his chest and she seemed to settle a little as the sails went up and they cruised into open water.  The other kids were excited about the boat and his sweetpea was starting to share in their enthusiasm.  
  
Tom’s yelp and West’s excited scream had him spinning his head to see what all the fuss was about.  Jared was pointing over the edge of the boat, so Misha followed the direction of the other man’s finger just in time to see a majestic whale breach the ocean surface and then land again, leaving a massive white spray in its wake.  That caught Maison’s attention, so he picked her up and carried her over to where everyone was watching the magnificent display.  The whale breached again to the animated squeals of the children and the awed silence of the adults.  Misha set Maison on his shoulders so that she could see the whale easily and moved in behind Jensen and JJ.    
  
“The wonders of nature are such an awe-inspiring sight, aren’t they?  I don’t think I’d ever tire of such a spectacular display of beauty.”  
  
Jensen turned to look back at Misha and nodded.  JJ was occupied with what was happening in front of her, so she didn’t notice her father’s lack of attention.  Misha wished he knew what was behind those liquid green eyes as they bore into him.  Misha watched those same eyes dart from side to side before Jensen moved his arm just enough so his fingers could lightly touch Misha’s.    
  
“No.  I don’t think I’ll ever tire of looking at it either.”  
  
Misha was completely enamoured by the blush that started at Jensen’s neck and climbed slowly to his face, illuminating every perfect freckle.  
  
The moment was suddenly broken by an ear-piercing squeal from JJ as a pod of dolphins appeared, dancing in and out of the water in perfect synchronicity, chasing in the catamaran’s wake.  
  
“Wow!” Jensen muttered as he caught up with his daughter’s excitement.  Misha moved a little closer to the man in front of him, pressing his front to Jensen’s back allowing the girls to chatter easily to each other about the ‘pwetty dofins’ they were so thrilled to see.  He enjoyed the excuse to be close to his friend for as long as he had it and watched with the same eagerness and intensity as the as the two little girls.  
  
The playful antics of the dolphins kept everyone at rapt attention for so long that Misha hadn’t even realized he’d wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist as they were watching.  It wasn’t until Vicki looked back to see how Maison was doing and her eyes darted in that direction that he recognised how  naturally he’d pulled the man back against his chest and how easily anyone could have noticed.  He didn’t think Jensen had realized it either, until Misha gently pulled back and Jensen stumbled at the loss of contact.  
  
Diego chose that moment to announce that their lunch was ready so they would be anchoring at the bay to eat and then go snorkeling.  As they made their way into shallower water, the dolphins seemed to realize that their part of in the day’s entertainment was over as they made their way out to the more open sea.  
  
The loss of the beautiful sea mammals was about to become an issue.  JJ looked like she was near tears, and Shep was already beginning to howl.  West was following Diego around the boat asking question after question about what the dolphins ate, how they slept in the water, and what they did when they had to pee.  Misha just shook his head at his always-inquisitive son.  
  
Any potential epic melt down was averted by the arrival of a platter of submarine sandwiches with sails, obviously made to look like their boat, and another platter of pineapple sliced into fish shapes and then skewered into the rind of the fruit, shaped to look like a turtle.  The kids were thrilled with their edible creations and Misha silently thanked Diego and the crew for apparently having the forethought to distract the children with something fun.  
  
Misha sat with his back against the cushioned seats of the catamaran with a bottle of cold beer and contentedly watched his family.  Jensen and Jared were helping Diego gather up the snorkeling gear.  He’d, of course, offered to help, but they assured him they had it under control.  The girls and the kids were staring over the portioned of glass hull of the boat, watching schools of brightly coloured fish dart around underneath them.  He laughed as his little girl chattered animatedly to her invisible friend Bobbie, telling her everything she was seeing, excited to share it with her best buddy.    
  
Once all the gear was out and ready, it was decided that Jared and Gen would watch the little ones while the other two couples went in the water first.  Jared still wasn’t feeling completely up to par, so Gen said she’d hang out with him for this round and join in for round two.  Misha was excited.  It had been several years since he’d been snorkeling and he remembered it to be quite the humbling experience, being surrounded by so much natural beauty.  He grabbed a snorkel and mask and tried them on.  It took a minute or two to adjust the mask so it fit snuggly and wouldn’t leak.  He checked to make sure he could breathe through the tube and then let it hang to the side while he waited for the others to do the same.  
  
“You look like a giant bug,” Jensen spat out after adjusting his own equipment.  
  
“Takes one to know one.”  
  
Danneel rolled her eyes.  “I swear you two are just oversized children.  Let’s get this show on the road.”  
  
Misha didn’t have any time to think of a witty response.  He watched as Danneel jumped gracefully off the end of the catamaran into the crystal blue of the shallow water below.  
  
Jensen followed Danneel, leaving him and Vicki standing on the end of the boat.  
  
“Last one in is a rotten egg,” Vicki yelled, tucking her mouthpiece between her lips and running off the boat deck.  
  
Misha shook his head.  “Who’s the child here?” he mumbled out loud before popping in his own snorkel and taking a flying leap to join his friends.  
  
The water was as warm as a heated pool.  Misha could feel his limbs rise to the surface, buoyed by the salt, making him feel lighter than air.  He kicked off with his flippered feet and lowered his head into the water.  All at once, his vision was assaulted by colour.  He quickly scanned around to take note of where his friends were.  Jensen gave him a thumbs-up from about ten feet away and Misha could see his exuberant grin even under his mask.  Vicki swam past him, heading for a school of tiny blue and yellow fish just a few feet to her left.  
  
Misha spotted some beautiful pink and white coral and headed for that.  He could feel movement to his right, and a quick glimpse told him that Jensen had followed.  His caught a flash of green from the corner of his eye and watched in awe as a giant sea turtle moved slowly below them.  He stared in reverence at the magnificent creature, wondering, not for the first time, how so much beauty could exist in places humans rarely saw.   He looked beside him to make sure Jensen had seen the turtle.  There was no way he wanted his friend to miss such a treat.  Jensen looked as mesmerized as Misha, staring as the turtle used its flippers to maneuver through the ocean depths.  
  
Misha felt Jensen’s hand touch his and they laced their fingers together, peacefully taking in the splendour of what they were seeing.  Schools of fish of every conceivable colour flitted about through the razor sharp coral, yet the turtle seemed oblivious to it all – to them.    
  
Finally, the turtle tired of his audience and lazily swam off out of sight.  Misha lifted his head above the surface of the water and took out his mouth piece.  Jensen followed suit pushing his dripping hair out of his eyes and they stared at each other in wonder for a moment before Jensen finally spoke.  
  
“That was fucking amazing, Mish!”  
  
Misha nodded.  He was thrilled he’d been able to share something so awe-inspiring with this man who was such an important part of his life – and becoming more so every day.  
  
They spent most of the afternoon anchored in the sheltered bay.  They took turns with the snorkels, and ate and drank the delicious treats they were provided.  The children napped in the shade of the boat’s covered area and the adults chatted and made the most of the relaxed atmosphere and their beautiful surroundings.  Everyone agreed that Diego had treated them to a wonderful day and that they would definitely be recommending Planet Dolphin and their catamaran adventures to friends visiting the area.  
  
By the time they made it back to the villa that evening, no one had any energy left to do anything but the basics of settling the kids to bed and doing the same themselves.  It had really been a perfect day.    


~*~  


Jensen threw his leg out from under the sheet again for the third or fourth time. He couldn't remember.  It felt like he'd been tossing and turning for hours - limbs repeatedly sliding over and under the sheets.  The bedding had started out crisp and perfect, but now it was a bunched, tangled mess leaving creases in his flushed skin.  Jensen was restless - like he was on the precipice of something.  His skin was itchy with it.  His cock was half hard too, obviously teaming up with his body to cause his insomnia.  He glanced over at Danneel. God she was beautiful stretched out on the bed on her stomach, hair fanned out on the pillow, golden tanned skin almost glowing under the muted light from the dying solar light just outside their window. This wasn't helping his situation.  He needed a quick dip in the pool.  That would settle his anxious body and wear him out enough to sleep.  Not to mention what the cool water would do to his dick.  
  
The pool appeared inky deep blue in the remaining solar light and the twinkling stars.  The surface sparkled. It brought to mind a sheet of ice on deserted back tarmac after a heavy rain. Jensen threw the towel he'd grabbed over the back of a lounge chair and slipped off his shorts. It was the middle of the night and he was alone. No point in modesty.  
  
His perfect dive cut the water like a knife, barely making a ripple.  Jensen swam the length of the pool with lazy strokes before breaking the water and shaking his wet hair out of his face like a playful dog.  
  
"Hey!  Thanks for the shower, you fucker!"  
  
Jensen's head whipped around at the whisper.  "Mish!  What the hell are you doing out here at 2am?"  
  
"I could say the same for you," Misha mused, lifting one eyebrow in a silent question.  
  
Jensen was tiring of treading water so he reached out to the tile edge of the pool and leaned on his elbows to watch Misha.  The other man wasn't wearing swim trunks - just regular shorts and a ratty t-shirt.  He was perched on the edge of a lounge chair as if he'd just sat down, but the tell-tale book and almost empty cup of tea gave away the fact that he'd been relaxing outside for some time.  
  
Jensen nodded over to the items he noticed.  "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
Misha shook his head.  "Too keyed up or something.  I'm not sure.  I just couldn’t settle."  
  
"I know the feeling.  I just had to get outside for a while.  It was stifling."  Jensen kicked his feet in the perfect temperature water, cooling his limbs with the relaxing liquid swirling around them.  He lifted his arm out of the pool and crooked his finger in a come-hither motion.   
  
"Come in the water with me, Mishka."  No way would Misha be able to miss the innuendo in the way he dropped his voice.  
  
Misha grinned.  "I didn't bring swim trunks out."  
  
Jensen tipped backwards to float like a starfish, his semi-hard cock proudly on display to temp Misha to finish the job. "Who needs 'em!  Come on, sweetheart.  You've been driving me fucking crazy all day - watching your tanned body on the boat, in the water, lips wrapped around a beer bottle.  I gotta wonder if you were doing it on purpose."  He lifted a single eyebrow in question.  
  
Naked Jensen was apparently all the invitation Misha needed. He slipped into the water, barely making a sound and wasted no time in capturing Jensen's thighs under his arms, fingers grabbing the perfect globes of his ass, and swallowing him down.   
  
The groan that escaped Jensen's lips was downright pornographic. With the way Misha was sucking his brain out through his dick, he was unable to keep the sound from bubbling out.  He hoped they were far enough from the villa that the sound wouldn't travel through the open windows.   
  
Misha pulled off Jensen's cock, with a lip-smacking pop that he was certain Misha had done intentionally to rile him up; and fuck if it wasn't working. He was fully hard now and went with it enthusiastically when Misha pulled him closer to wrap his bowed legs legs around Misha's trim waist. Misha grabbed him under the arms and yanked him up into a bruising kiss. Jensen's body may have been surprised at the zero to sixty but it certainly wasn't complaining.  He gave as good as he got, tasting the saltiness of his own pre-come on Misha's tongue. Fuck he was done for with this man!  
  
The feel of their rigid cocks sliding and bumping against one another in the buoyancy of the water was one of the most erotic things Jensen had ever experienced. He was absorbed in the sensation of heat and liquid and Misha and...oh God, that felt amazing.  They were so immersed in each other that neither man heard the light tap of feet crossing the damp tiles surrounding the pool.   
  
All of the shared intensity screeched to an abrupt halt when Jared's stunned voice pulled them from their oblivion.  
  
"Holy fuck!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of their vacation, the gang enjoys a day at the beach and Misha and Jensen talk about how to move forward from Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my not so little Cockles story finally comes to a close. This was my first attempt at anything over 10k words, my first WIP, and my first attempt at anything that needed any real research. Needless to say, I've never been to Costa Rica, so I relied very much on the Internet, my children's vacation pics, a friend who lives there, and my imagination. I hope I did it justice without any glaring errors.
> 
> This fic would not have happened without my cheerleaders Desirae, Rachel, and Mari. Thanks for your love and help. And to everyone who commented, left kudos, and who told me how much they enjoyed reading this, you kept my writing muse fueled.
> 
> My love goes out to everyone at Destiel Writers and Readers on FB and Everything Cockles on Twitter. Ya'll Rock!! <3

 

[ ](http://s521.photobucket.com/user/paula2809/media/Chapter%208.jpg.html)

Jensen was pretty certain he resembled a deer caught in the headlights.  That’s how he felt anyway, unable to move out of Misha’s grounding embrace, or articulate actual words, or do anything but stare at his best friend – brother – with his mouth gaping open like a stuffed fish willing his boner to deflate in front of his friend.  Yes, they had every intention of sharing their new-found relationship with Jared, but this wasn’t how he’d expected it would go down.  The vague plan had at least included clothes.  
  
Jared hadn’t said another word either.  Still in shock no doubt; and Misha was just tracing soft circles on Jensen’s hip with those long talented fingers, which wasn’t helping the situation – except that it kind of was, and there’s no way he wanted him to stop, and maybe the touch was calming him a little bit, and Misha damn well knew it!  
  
The stand-off was becoming uncomfortable, with no one wanting to be the first to break it.  The birds and howler monkeys were the only ones who didn’t feel the weight of the moment, so they kept up their constant chatter, stopping it from being completely silent.  Misha, who could always be counted on to say the most inappropriate thing at any given moment, was the one who eventually gave in.  
  
“Well this is a little awkward since two of us are currently naked.  See, the thing is, Jay lost his trunks and I was just helping him find them.  Have you seen a red speedo kicking around?  Size extra small?”  
  
Jensen kicked Misha under the water.   Or, at least, he tried.  His foot mostly just slipped across Misha’s shin and caused him to lose his balance.  Misha managed to grab him before he went under, saving him the embarrassment of having to explain his lack of coordination as well.  He was already embarrassed enough for one night.  
  
Misha’s comment seemed to break the tension in the air and Jared tipped his head back and started to laugh.  Misha joined in, his eyes crinkling in the corners in the way Jensen particularly loved.  The insanity of their current predicament finally overcame him and Jensen felt himself start chuckling along with his friends.  Jared was near wheezing, bent over at the waist, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.  Jensen was just thankful Rich wasn’t around or this would be the con panel story for the ages, even at his and Misha’s expense.  
  
Once the gasping eventually died down, Jensen reluctantly let go of Misha and hoisted himself up on the pool edge.  Jared, seemingly forgetting he’d seen Jensen naked before on more than one occasion, turned his head to let his friends get out of the pool with the minute amount of dignity they had remaining.  Jensen grabbed his swim trunks, and leaned over to grab Misha’s shorts from the lounge chair to throw at him, and the two silently dressed.  Jensen watched Misha’s face, hoping his expression would give some hint on how they were gonna handle this, but the man was a statue.  Jensen guessed they would just take the lead from Jared, and see how things played out.  
  
“I think this calls for something stronger than tea,” Misha murmured before heading into the villa.  Jensen assumed he’d be back with a bottle of something to smooth the conversation a little.  In the meantime, he chanced a glance at Jared, curious as to his reaction now that he’d progressed past shock and raucous laughter.  Jensen knew he looked nervous.  No, nervous wasn’t the right word.  Terrified probably.  It wasn’t that he thought Jared would have an issue with what they’d been doing; it was just how to explain it so his friend would fully understand.  Jensen appreciated that this was a conversation they should be including in the girls in, but maybe it would be easier this way.  Talk to Jared first, and then sit down all together for a re-hash.  
  
“Geez, Jay.  Settle down.  You look like I’m about to explode on you or something.”  
  
Shit, he appreciated Jared’s calming attitude.  He knew he really shouldn’t be worrying as much as he was.  It was just awkward.  
  
He smiled at his friend.  “Sorry, man.  I just really don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Would it be easier if I just asked you questions, rather than you having to try and explain things in order?”  
  
Misha chose that moment to come back, a bottle of Glenfiddich single malt and three highball glasses in his hands.  He set them on the small mosaic table next to the lounge chairs and poured a solid two fingers into each one.  
  
Handing each of his friends a glass, he replied to Jared’s question.  “Yes.  That would probably be best.”    
  
Jensen shot back the contents of his tumbler and poured himself another.  He was gonna need some liquid courage to get through this.  Both Jared and Misha did the same, after which they all set the glasses on the table.  Jared looked from Jensen to Misha, rubbing his hands over his thighs, obviously trying to calculate the best way to ask what he wanted to know first.  
  
“So,” Jared started, his smile comforting.  “How long?  Have I just been missing something here?”  
  
Jensen was the one to answer this time.  “Technically, just a couple of days, but…” he lifted his eyes to Misha’s “…we’ve been dancing around it for a while, I think.”  
  
Misha nodded his agreement.  
  
Jensen continued.  “Danneel was the first one to ask me how I felt about Mish.  She picked up on the attraction, I guess.  I tried to play it off as just pandering to the fans, but deep down I knew that wasn’t it.  I knew there was more to it than that even before I was willing to admit it to myself or to her.”  
  
“I’ve wondered about it myself, I have to admit,” Jared mused.  “So the girls know?”  
  
Misha looked a bit hurt that Jared needed to ask that, but Jensen could understand he just wanted to be sure.  He wasn’t being accusing, just curious.  
  
“Yes, of course.  We’ve spoken to both of them, separately and together.  Danni was the one who gave us the push actually.  We found ourselves in a position the other night where opportunity kind of presented itself and Danneel took advantage of it to give us some time to sort things out.”  
  
Misha jumped in at that point.  “Vicki and Danneel just want us to be happy.  Exploring this…” he gestured between himself and Jensen “…potential between us, is something that will strengthen our relationship, not only with each other, but as couples as well.”  
  
Jared was nodding along, maybe not fully understanding, but at least accepting what they were explaining.  
  
“Maybe it’s time for me to read Vicki’s book,” Jared chuckled, grabbing his glass for another gulp of scotch.  “I need to wrap my brain around this polymora…polygamy –,”   
  
Misha interrupted.  “Polyamory.  Vick’s book is more about threesomes actually, but most of the ideas about love and trust are very similar.  There’s lots of good literature out there though if you’re interested in learning more.”  
  
“Whoa, you two nerds.  This is my life you’re planning on bookclubbing about.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Jen.  We’ll be sure to include you in our group discussion about the naughty parts.”   
  
Jensen could help but laugh along with his friends as they enjoyed their whiskey and each other’s company.  He sat back in companionable silence and looked over at both the man he was quickly falling for and the brother he chose, then gently tipped his glass to the stars above.  He was well aware how lucky he was to have both Misha and Jared in his life.    


~*~  


The decision to spend their last day on the beach had been unanimous.  A relaxing day with friends and family, enjoying the warmth of the Costa Rican sunshine, before heading back to the reality of everyday life, was shaping up to be the perfect end to a vacation that none of them would soon forget.  The staff at the villa had packed a picnic lunch that included refreshments for the adults and they’d brought all the beach toys for the kids.  They were set for the entire day.  
  
All toys were forgotten for the moment as Jared lay in the sand becoming the world’s longest human sandcastle, lovingly handcrafted by five adoring exuberant children whose attention was completely   riveted on their father/uncle.  
  
“Watch the hair,’” Jensen yelled, laughing at the kid’s antics.  “It’ll take him a week to wash all the sand out.”  
  
JJ, being her father’s daughter, took matters into her own hands and ran to the water’s edge to fill a small red plastic pail with sea water.   Her tiny feet stumbled in the soft damp sand back over to where Jared’s head was just visible above the giant mound of sand.  
  
“Here Uncle Jared.  I wash your hair for you,” she announced before dumping the entire contents of the bucket over Jared’s head.  
  
Jared coughed and sputtered, trying to clear the salt water, sand and seaweed out of his mouth and eyes without upsetting JJ while Jensen and Misha howled with laughter.  Danneel ran over to talk to JJ, while Vicki and Gen attempted to help Jared before the man literally started to cry.  
  
Once the crisis was mostly averted, and Jared’s eyes were rinsed of sand and salt, it was decided a snack break might be a good idea.  The children, in their brightly coloured swimsuits, were seated on thick beach towels with sugared tortillas and fresh fruit while the adults lounged in beach chairs with frosty bottles of beer from the cooler, laughing at JJ’s antics.  
  
“And yet another epic con story,” Misha chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
“You’re just excited to have one that isn’t at your expense,” Jared replied.  
  
“He has a point,” Vicki chimed in.  
  
“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side.  What happened to the sanctity of marriage?”  
  
“I’ve been putting up with you every day for over 25 years.  I think I’ve proven my loyalty, Dmitri.”  
  
Misha shrugged, deciding Vicki had won that round for now.  “So, speaking of Cons.  Just a few more weeks until Roma!  I know Vicki has a previous engagement.  Danni?  Gen?  Are you ladies gracing us with your ever-lovely presence?”  
  
“I’m gonna go this year,” Genevieve replied, snuggling into her husband.  “Pretty sure Danneel is staying home though.  She has plans with her Brother.”  
  
“Yeah, he roped me into a charity thing he’s working on.  It’s gonna be fun though.  I’ll miss you guys.”  
  
Jared piped up with a raised eyebrow and a look of pure child-like glee.  “Hey, Jay.  You know that means that you and lover boy will have plenty of alone time.”  
  
“Oh my God, Jar” Jensen reacted, covering his face to hide the blush threatening to envelop him.  
  
Gen giggled.  “Ah, yes.  I’ve heard tell of this new development.”  
  
Jensen recovered quickly from his initial embarrassment.  “Figured the Moose would’ve wasted no time in filling you in.”  
  
“Well, between my loveable blabbermouth husband and my charming best friends, I have been well-versed in the entire story, yes.  I’m happy for you guys and I’m really proud of how all four of you are handling what could be a really sensitive situation and turning it into something beautiful.  I’m thrilled you’re all my family.  
  
Misha smiled at such a lovely sentiment from someone who meant so much to him.  “Big group hug?”  
  
“Hell ya!” Jared yelled, launching himself at Misha, causing everyone else to follow.  The kids soon noticed the shenanigans and ran to join in.  Within moments, there was a giant dog pile of large and small torsos, arms and legs, all wrestling for room on the sun bleached sand.  The giggles and shrieks would be etched in each friend’s memory as one of those moments that can’t be replicated or forgotten as pure perfection under the tropical sunshine.    


~*~  


Misha watched with a contented smile as Maison, JJ, and Shep jumped the frothy waves as they broke across the sand.  Their chubby little toddler legs and feet were comical and Misha couldn’t help but grin at the sweet sight they made while they played their childish game.  
  
West and Tom were nearby studiously collecting oddly shaped shells in a bright green pail under the watchful eye of Jared and Gen, while Danneel and Vicki were deep in conversation on the beach just to the side of where the little ones were playing, glancing up often to check on their charges.  Jensen lay stretched beautifully tanned beside him, in comfortable silence, his aviators covering his eyes but with his arm slung across his face anyway blocking any remaining rays of sun.  
  
“It’s gonna be hard to leave tomorrow,” he mused, mostly to himself, absently drawing circles in the sand with his finger.  
  
Jensen must’ve heard, because he lifted himself up to lean on one elbow and turned to face Misha.  “It’s been one hell of a vacation.  In more ways than one.”  
  
Misha reached over to brush the tip of his finger teasingly over Jensen’s bottom lip.  “Do you think anyone would mind if we took a walk?”  
  
Jensen slowly pulled himself to his feet and reached down to take Misha’s hand and give it a tug.  
  
“I don’t think they’ll even notice.”  
  
The men strolled back across the beach towards the treeline, thankful that the small cove afforded their families so much privacy.  There was no one else around and the only sounds were the crash of the waves, the delighted squeals of the kids, and the chatter of the rainforest fauna.  The shade was sudden when they reached the trees and the canopy above them fluttered with colour, blinking the sun in and out until it was gone completely.  Intense greens, and stunning yellows and reds surrounded their private oasis as they strolled through the thickening foliage.  Jensen pulled Misha to a sudden stop and pointed ahead silently.    
  
“Look,” he whispered with awestruck intensity.  
  
Misha followed the direction of Jensen’s finger to see a grey sloth lumbering its way up the trunk of a tree only to shimmy its way out to hang from a low lying branch right in front of them.  It apparently took no notice of the humans interrupting its peaceful existence.  
  
They stood hand in hand and watched in fascination, as the large-eyed creature and its slow movements wasn’t something you saw on your average day in Texas or Vancouver.  
  
“That’s fucking amazing, man.  This place is fucking amazing!”  
  
“Watch this,” Misha mused, slowly approaching the low-hanging branch.  He grabbed onto it and leaned in, bracing his arm right beside where the sloth was hanging.  The strange animal looked him over, then slowly reached up with its free arm and grabbed onto Misha’s.  As Misha slowly backed away from the tree, the sloth swung its other arm up around Misha’s neck in a pseudo hug.  
  
“Holy shit!  What are you? The sloth whisperer?”  
  
Misha laughed quietly and gently placed the animal back on the tree where it made itself at home as if it had never moved.  Misha grasped Jensen’s fingers with his own, intertwining them against each other, and gently pulled him in the opposite direction to leave the sloth in its peaceful solitude.  
  
They walked for a little while in relative quiet, enjoying their lush surroundings and each other’s company, each lost in the privacy of their own thoughts, neither wanting to voice what was on their minds.  
  
Eventually, Jensen broke the silence.  “Penny for your thoughts.”  
  
“Not sure they’re worth that much, Jen.”  
  
“They’re worth much more to me,” Jensen replied, squeezing Misha’s hand.  
  
“Just thinking how much I’m gonna miss this place – miss you.”  
  
They stopped walking Misha turned to face Jensen.  “It’s gonna be a lot different once we’re home.”  
  
“I was mostly thinking the same thing.”  Jensen lowered his head so Misha couldn’t see his eyes.  “I feel like we just started, ya know.  And now you’re being ripped away from me.”  
  
Misha lifted a hand to cup Jensen’s face and tilted his jaw so he could look at his friend properly.  “You can’t think like that babe, we’ll still spend time together, just not daily like we have been.  Rome is coming up, then Phoenix.  We’ve got Skype and phone calls.  Hell, it’s not like we’re strangers to planes either.  We can plan some family get togethers or even a guy’s weekend.”  
  
Jensen’s expression softened.  “You called me babe.”  
  
“Is it ok?”  
  
“Yeah.  I like it.”  
  
“Okay, then babe it is.  And Jen.  I feel like that’s mine too.”  
  
Jensen nodded his agreement.  Misha suddenly had a thought.  “Maybe you can help me come up with some evil Gishwhes tasks this year.  That will give us an excuse to spend some time.  Danni loves doing that too.  She’s a wicked mastermind at that stuff.  We can make a weekend of it.  Hell, before you know it we’ll be filming again and we’ll be practically in each other’s pockets.  You’ll be tired of me.  
  
Jensen planted his hands firmly on Misha’s hips, squeezing possessively, and began walking him backwards to the giant guanacaste tree behind them, forcefully pushing him against it and whispering in his ear “Never!”  
  
The breathy word travelled directly south down his groin as Misha reoriented himself with how quickly things had gone from sweet to sensual.  Not that he was complaining.  He looked at the striking man standing in front of him and imagined all the things he wanted to do – things he knew they would do now that they had plans; a future to explore.  He knew he needed to let this man know how much he wanted.  It was crucial that Jensen understood how important this was.  
  
Misha lay his palms on Jensen’s tanned chest, smoothing the taut skin outwards with his finger tips and then folding in his thumbs inwards to circle his nipples.  Jensen gasped at the sensation Misha’s touch created.  
  
“There is so much I want to explore with you, Jen.  There are things I’ve never done that I want to do only with you.  You make me want to open ourselves to new worlds of pleasure that neither of us has ever known.  We’ve both got a little experience with male sex, but there’s so much we can try, so much to discover.  You make me want that. “  Misha pulled Jensen in so their bodies were flush.  “Can you feel what you do to me?”  
  
As soon as their bodies came together, Jensen was desperately kissing his neck.  “God yes, Mish.  Please.  All of that and more.”  The kisses continued, around the shell of his ear, his jawline, the corner of his mouth, and then his lips, teasing with his teeth and tongue until he opened fully and they were kissing properly, gripping onto each other like it was the last time.  
  
Misha’s hips were moving on their own accord, circling into Jensen’s, searching for the hardness that matched his own.  When he found it, he hissed into Jensen’s mouth and their kisses stuttered before becoming uncoordinated and hungry.  The rocked against each other, desperate, cocks rubbing together inside their shorts.  Misha reached down and freed himself from the confines of the cotton swim trunks and then did the same for Jensen.  He grabbed them both in hand and lathered them in the wet pre-come that was abundant and fucked them both hard into his fist.    
  
He glanced up at Jensen.  The man looked utterly wrecked.  Misha was mesmerized by the sight – green eyes almost black with pure lust.  He pumped harder into his own hand, squeezing around both his and Jensen’s cocks as they rocked towards completion together.  
  
The fact that this could be the last time they were together like this for a while was making them desperate.  They were clawing at each other.  Jensen had both hands gripping Misha’s hair and Misha was lost in the feel of it.  He was drowning in it.  He could feel it building in his gut.  Jensen wasn’t kissing him anymore, he was just breathing against him, repeating his name over and over like he’d never say it again.  And then they were coming, exploding in a rush of expletives and moans and breathy pants and then they were collapsing into each other, landing in an awkward pile of limbs at the foot of an old Guanacaste tree.  
  
It took a few minutes before they could do anything more than try to calm their breathing.  It took even longer than that before either of them could speak.    
  
“Um, that was kind of intense.” Jensen finally managed, looking up at Misha with a softness he wasn’t sure if he was expecting.  
  
Misha wiped the worst of the stickiness off of his hands onto some nearby leaves then got the excess off on the side of his shorts.  He made sure both himself and Jensen are both tucked back in as they should be before answering, giving himself an extra few seconds to settle himself emotionally.  
  
“I think we were both in a pretty intense place.  Our bodies just followed our heads.”  
  
“I’m not complaining,” Jensen smiled, nosing his forehead into the crook of Misha’s shoulder.    
  
“Oh, me either.”  Misha agreed.  
  
“We’ve been gone awhile.  I suppose we should get back.  The girls have probably been wondering where we wandered off to.”  
  
Misha laughed.  “I’m sure they have a pretty good idea.”  
  
He slowly and somewhat reluctantly extricated himself from Jensen’s embrace and pulled himself to standing, reaching out a hand to the other man.  One good tug and they were both standing, albeit, a little wobbly.  Hands, clasped, they began picking their way back through the foliage towards the beach.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the tree line.  Hand in hand, they looked out over the expanse of perfect sand and sea to see their friends and families enjoying the perfection of a tropical sunset.  Children laughing, adults smiling.    
  
“It’s gonna be hard to go back to reality after this slice of paradise,” Misha mused out loud.  
  
Jensen glanced at the incredible scene in front of him and then looked into the ocean blue eyes of the man at his side.  “My paradise is right over there,” then he gently squeezed Misha’s hand.  “and right here.”    
  
Misha squeezed right back with a smile.  Then let’s go enjoy it.


End file.
